Just a Servant
by dylanj0203
Summary: Being banished with the prince of the Fire Nation has its consequences. Kiara would know. She and Prince Zuko grew up together. She tries her hardest to make him happy and to get him to loosen up, but sometimes, things just don't work out. It's the Avatar he's really after. And it's getting harder to keep up with the prince. How long can she handle this?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I've been with Zuko since the beginning. I was there when he was burned, banished. I was forced to watch him be scarred. And I hated his father for it. No child should be scarred and banished by their own father. I spoke up during the Agni Kai too. But I was banished along with Zuko.

The good thing about it was that General Iroh came with us. The happy man knew how to keep me in a good mood. But Zuko? Not so much. I have to calm him down myself. Sometimes he doesn't listen and just argues with me, and we both end up shouting until one of us leaves. Only once has he shot fire at me. But later that night, he apologized to me. He actually sounded sincere.

He's always on edge though, always angry. He thinks that by capturing a hundred-year-old man, he'll regain his honor and become the rightful heir to the Fire Nation throne again. I don't want him to be angry all the time. He's always talking about how he insulted his father by speaking up in the war meeting. He had a right to do that though. His nation's armies love and protected their land with their lives and his father was just going to throw them away.

So I guess you're wondering who I am. My name is Kiara, a Southern Water Tribe girl who was captured and given to Prince Zuko to be his personal servant. He's the same age as me. I respect him with everything I have because if I'd been given to Azula, she would've treated me like crap. Zuko told me himself when he was a calm boy who spent his spare time with turtle-ducks.

Now he's a hot-headed teenager.

Which brings us to where we're at in his search for the Avatar.

I tightened the red and black blanket around me, shivering at the cold temperature of South Pole air. When I heard that we were traveling to the South Pole, a spark of hope lit inside me. Then Zuko told me that if I tried to escape, he'd drag me back by force. I didn't want that, so I kept my excitement to myself.

Suddenly, a large beam of light shot into the sky, miles from where the ship was. "Finally," I heard Zuko mutter. He turned around and faced his uncle. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?" he asked the older man.

"I won't get to finish my game?" General Iroh asked, looking at his nephew. I couldn't help but smile.

"It means my search is about to come to an end," Zuko explained, looking back toward the sky where the beam had beened. His golden eyes were narrowed, his brow furrowed. I knew what he was thinking about. General Iroh groaned. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!"

At this point, I just kind of blocked them out, looking out into the water. I started thinking. _Would I see Katara and Sokka again? How's Mom doing? What about Gran-Gran?_ My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Zuko yell. I jumped at the anger in his voice and turned around.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman! Head a course for the light," Zuko ordered after blowing up at his uncle. I sighed. He's gonna be pretty disappointed later. Or angry. Or both.

After dinner that night, Zuko was standing out on the spotting deck, staring towards where the light was earlier. General Iroh and I walked outside into the night air to say goodnight. "I'm going to bed now," General Iroh said then yawned. No reply. "A man needs his rest." Still nothing. "Prince Zuko... You need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him." Wow, General Iroh. Way to make Zuko feel hopeful. "Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed." Again, way to go!

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does," Zuko said bitterly. "This coward's hundred years in hiding are over." General Iroh sighed, shook his head, and headed inside. I kept quiet, and followed him, but Zuko stopped me. "Kiara," he said, and I stopped, turning to face him. His back was to me. "Come here." I obeyed his order, going to stand beside him.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" I asked him quietly.

"I want you to sleep in my quarters tonight," he said.

I looked up at him, shocked. "If I may ask, why?"

"It's too cold for you, I've noticed. It's warmer in my quarters."

I nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Prince Zuko." I looked back out to the ocean.

Then Zuko said, "You can go if you want."

I nodded and thanked him again, then went inside to his quarters. It was much warmer than my own. I sighed as I went to the bed, climbing under the heated covers. But there must've been a breeze coming from somewhere because I couldn't stop shivering, and it was keeping me awake. All until the metal door to the room opened and closed. It got warmer in the room when I felt the bed sink in on the other side, indicating that Zuko was now with me.

"Are you still awake, Kiara?" he asked quietly. I nodded, knowing he was looking at me. "Are you cold?" His voice was full of... I don't know. It sounded like he cared, like he was sincere.

"I'm freezing, Prince Zuko," I whispered, shivering again. I was curled up in a ball, but it didn't help at all. Not one bit. I felt an arm wrap around me, and his bare chest against my back.

"Does that help?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I smiled lightly. "It helps a lot." I fell asleep not long after.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The next morning, I woke up alone in the large bed. I got up and went to my own quarters to get dressed in my normal Fire Nation clothes. But I still had blue eyes and tan skin. It's funny, actually. Everyone except General Iroh and Zuko, and the crew of the ship, call me 'Water Tribe Girl.' They can distinguish me from anyone on the ship. Mainly because I'm the only girl.

I went out to the deck, wrapped in a blanket, to find Zuko sparring with his crew. He and General Iroh then argued about something until General Iroh pulled out a bowl of roast duck. Zuko glared at him, then turned away.

Looking off into the distance, I spotted the Southern Water Tribe. My home. I smiled to myself. Zuko came up beside me and stood there, leaning over the rail.

"This is your home?" he asked. I nodded. "It's beautiful..." he whispered. "But it's cold. All the ice around here... Did you have a family?"

I nodded again. "Parents, a brother and sister. I don't remember much about them though. I was taken away from them when I was five," I explained. I sighed then. "I wonder if they still remember me..." I spotted a Fire Navy ship's flare in the distance. "Prince Zuko, look!" I said, pointing it out.

But he was already climbing the ladder to the watchtower. "Wake my uncle!" I heard him shout. _How long had we been standing there?_ "Tell him... I've found the Avatar. As well as his hiding place." Did this mean the Avatar was in my village? What was Zuko gonna do?

Before I knew it, Zuko was fully dressed, and the ship was colliding with the ice the village was on. When the ship stopped, everyone in the tribe stood there, shocked. The ramp was let down, and Zuko and some of his men walked down onto the ice. Being Zuko's servant, I was ordered to go with him, and I did.

One of the tribe's warriors tried to attack Zuko, but he was just knocked out of the way. We reached the ice, and Zuko stepped forward, asking for the hiding place of the Avatar. No one answered, and Zuko reached out and grabbed the hood of a familiar woman's parka. I gasped when I realized it was my grandmother.

The girl who was standing next to her was Katara. My sister... I stayed where I was, not wanting to upset Zuko as he continued asking where the Avatar was. Then the same warrior tried to attack Zuko again, but flew over his head. Wait! That was Sokka! Zuko shot fire at him, and was almost hit by Sokka's boomerang. A little kid tossed Sokka a spear, and he ran at Zuko, only to have it broken twice and himself hit in the head three times, then the rest of the spear snapped in half and thrown to the ground.

The boomerang came back and hit Zuko in the back of the head, making him angrier than he already was. A penguin came out of nowhere...with a boy on it? The boy knocked Zuko's feet out from under him, making his helmet fly off, and he landed on his face in the snow. Weirdly, his helmet landed on his butt. I let out a small giggle at the sight, but stopped when he glared up at me. He got up, breathed in, and got in a battle stance.

Snow was then thrown at Zuko and his crew while I stood to the side, watching the whole thing. Zuko had ordered two of his men to stay with me, only to make sure I didn't escape.

The boy who'd been on the penguin asked, "Looking for me?"

Zuko was astonished. "You're the Airbender?" he asked the boy. "You're the Avatar?!" They started circling each other. "I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating... You're just a child."

The boy stopped and looked at Zuko, puzzled. "Well, you're just a teenager," he said. Then the battled. More like, Zuko shot fire, the boy blocked it. Then he stopped and held out his staff. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

Zuko stood straight and nodded once. His men escorted the boy to the ship.

"No, Aang, don't do this," Katara said.

"Don't worry, Katara. It'll be okay," the boy replied.

My brother and sister stood there, shocked and worried. Zuko headed back to the ship and I followed, giving one last look to my siblings. "Prince Zuko," I whispered to him, stopping him halfway up the ramp.

"What?" he snapped.

"Can I say goodbye?" I asked him.

"You have two minutes," he said, then crossed his arms, watching me.

I ran back down the ramp and to my family. Sokka and Katara were shocked when I hugged them, but then they hugged me back. "Kiara," I heard Sokka whisper. "We thought you were dead. Like Mom..."

"Mom's dead?" I asked, pulling back to look at them.

Katara and Sokka nodded, tears filling their eyes. "They killed her the day they took you," Katara said. "She said she was the last Waterbender, but she lied." I looked at her, confused. "Don't tell him," she said, referring to Zuko. I nodded. "I'm the last Waterbender, Ki." I gasped.

"Kiara!" Zuko called. I hugged Sokka and Katara again, then went back to Zuko, who led me up the ramp with his hand on my shoulder. "Head a course to the Fire Nation!" he shouted. "I'm going home." We headed up to the deck, where Zuko confiscated the boy's staff. "This staff will make and excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." Was he going to be this bitter? "Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters," he ordered, handing the staff to his uncle.

General Iroh looked at the staff, then handed it to the man beside him. "Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" I couldn't help but giggle. Then he headed inside. I followed the man down the hall until I reached my own quarters.

I wasn't going to bother Zuko when he was like this. Exhausted, I fell on my bed and immediately went to sleep.

The ship suddenly stopped, waking me. I got up and ran out onto the deck, only to find it halfway covered in snow. "What happened?" I asked.

"Good news for the Fire Lord: the Fire Nation's biggest threat is just a little kid," General Iroh said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That _kid_ , Uncle, just did _this_ ," Zuko replied. The boy covered the ship in snow? "I won't underestimate him again. Dig the ship out and follow them!" he barked. I looked and saw three of his men frozen. Now I was even more confused. "As soon as you're done with that," he added, seeing that three others were busy thawing them out. What in the world happened?


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sadly, we didn't get out of the snow until a couple days later. Luckily, the ship wasn't too badly damaged and we sailed until we got to a small Fire Navy dock. General Iroh, Zuko, and I walked off the ship, heading... I didn't even know where. Zuko was going on about repairs and losing the Avatar's trail while his uncle was saying something else. This is why I didn't know where we were going.

"Don't mention his name on these docks. Once everyone knows that he's alive, every Firebender will be out looking for him. And I don't want anyone getting in the way," Zuko said quietly.

An unknown man spoke up, making all of us look at him. "Getting in the way of what?" the man asked. "Prince Zuko," he greeted, coming closer.

Zuko crossed his arms. "Captain Zhao," he replied.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh," the man greeted the old general. "Great hero of our nation."

"Retired general," Zuko's uncle corrected.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcomed guests anytime." He paused, looking at me directly. "But who is this?" he asked.

"She is my servant," Zuko said. "None of your men will touch her."

"Ah, yes. Now I remember. This is the one who spoke out at the Agni Kai against your father. She was banished along with you, being scarred as well." I gasped. He knows about that? "What brings you to my armada?" Commander Zhao asked them.

General Iroh answered, "Our ship is being repaired."

"That's quite a bit of damage."

"Yes," said Zuko, "You wouldn't believe what happened." Crap... You and your big mouth, Zuko... "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

General Iroh started coming up with a story about what happened, then they were both stopped. "You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink," Commander Zhao insisted, leaning closer to Zuko's face. Okay... Creepy much?

"Sorry, but we have to go," Zuko replied, turning away from him.

"Prince Zuko," General Iroh said, laying a hand on his shoulder, "show Commander Zhao your respect." Zuko stopped. "We would be honored to join you."

No... I didn't know what it was, but I didn't trust this man. As General Iroh followed Commander Zhao, I stayed behind with Zuko. He growled, blasting a short wave of fire, then walked after the other men. I stayed close to him.

"Kiara," Zuko said to me. I looked at him. "If anyone besides my uncle or myself tries to touch you, I want you to run. I don't trust these men around you."

"I don't trust them either. But... I'll come back to you, Prince Zuko," I said.

He stopped and stared at me. "W-Why? This would be your chance to get away. To be free."

"That's true, but... Who knows where I would go? I've learned that no one can be trusted. But you proved me wrong, Prince Zuko. I trust you." He didn't say anything, but he nodded. Then he continued walking toward the only different tent from all the rest.

"Sit in the corner. Run if anything happens," he ordered. I nodded and obeyed.

Zuko sat in one of the chairs, a look of distrust on his face. They started talking about the Earth Kingdom capital and if Zuko had found the Avatar yet. Of course, Zuko lied to Commander Zhao.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have any loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found," the Commander said.

Zuko still lied. "I haven't found anything," he said bitterly. "It's like you said: the Avatar probably died a long time ago." Zuko stood, nodding at me. I stood too, dusting myself off. "Come on, Uncle. We're going."

But we were stopped at the exit to the tent. "Commander Zhao," a soldier said. "We interrogated the crew as you instructed." _They what?!_ "They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but he let him escape."

"Now, remind me," Commander Zhao said. He came closer to Zuko and me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened completely. "How exactly was your ship damaged?" he whispered into both of our ears.

I saw Zuko open his eyes and look at me. He spotted the Commander's hand on my shoulder and his amber eyes narrowed. "I advise you to take your hand away from the girl," he said calmly. But I knew him better than that. He was just masking his anger. Lucky for both of us, Commander Zhao did as he was asked.

Zuko and I were forced to sit back down. I was in the corner, sitting Indian style, while Zuko sat in the same chair he was in earlier. Commander Zhao began pacing in front of the prince. "So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your Firebenders. You're more pathetic than I thought," he said.

I clenched my fists. How dare he say that!

Zuko stayed calm. "I underestimated him once, but it will _not_ happen again."

"No, it will not. Because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-"

"And you failed!" the Commander shouted, turning around with a swift wave of fire. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." The older man looked at me. "And I'd be more than happy to take the girl off your hands too." He smirked at Zuko.

My eyes widened. There was no way I was going with this man! Zuko grunted loudly, attempting to attack the Commander, but he was held back by the Fire Nation soldiers.

"Keep them here," Commander Zhao ordered. He walked out.

Zuko, still being held back, kicked and broke the table in front of his uncle. "More tea, please," General Iroh said, holding up his cup. Usually, I would've laughed. But with what Commander Zhao said to Zuko about me, I couldn't even move.

The prince was released, and he stood there for a few seconds, his fists clenched by his sides. He looked at me as I stared at him, then he came to my side, whispering in my ear. "Don't be afraid, Kiara. I won't let him take you, okay?" he asked me. I nodded stiffly. He got back up and sat in the chair again.

Then the Commander came back. "My search party is ready," he announced. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you'll be free to go."

"Why?" asked Zuko. "Are you worried I'm gonna try and stop you?"

Commander Zhao laughed. "You? Stop me? Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao." Zuko stood up. "I will capture the Avatar before you!"

General Iroh stood too. "Prince Zuko, that's enough!" he exclaimed.

"You can't compete with me," Commander Zhao said bitterly. "I have hundreds of war ships under my command. And you? You're just a banished prince." I felt my temperature rise with every word he said. "No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." He glanced over at me, then back to Zuko. "You were banished along with a servant. Shows how good you are, Prince Zuko."

"You're wrong!" Zuko argued. There he goes again... "Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If you're father wanted you home, he would've let you return by now. Along with her." He pointed at me.

"Stop bringing her into this! She's got nothing to do with it!" Zuko shouted.

"Oh, I think she does..." The man paused. "Avatar or no Avatar," he continued. "But in his eyes, you're a failure, a disgrace to the Fire Nation." I got to my feet, heading for the Commander, only to be stopped by General Iroh. I wasn't going to sit there and let him insult Zuko.

"That's not true," Zuko said.

"You have the scar to prove it."

Zuko blew up. "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?" Commander Zhao asked the teenage prince.

Then Zuko made the worst mistake ever. "An Agni Kai. At sunset."

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." He turned and headed out. "Winner takes the girl," he said, a smirk on his face as he looked over his shoulder at Zuko.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Prince Zuko," General Iroh said. "Have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

I didn't think he had. I know I didn't. Zuko and I both had scars from that day.

"I will never forget," Zuko replied. He looked over at me, his face changing to one of... I don't know. He's never looked at me that way before. "What is it, Kiara?"

"Did you hear what he said?" I asked him. "If he wins, he's going to take me with him."

"No, he's not. Because he's not going to win."

A few hours later, the Agni Kai was about to start. As much as I didn't want to go and watch, Zuko ordered me to do it. I could tell Zuko was angry as he kneeled on the ground. He glanced at me, a promising look in his eyes.

I sat over to the side, waiting anxiously as General Iroh spoke to Zuko before the match. After his uncle spoke, Zuko looked at me. "I refuse to let him win," the prince said.

Both the Commander and Zuko stood, facing each other as the covers on their backs fell to the ground. Zuko was pale and extremely fit. I knew this since I met him. But now, he was sixteen, and I couldn't help but look away, my face flushed, whenever I saw him shirtless, like now.

The gong sounded, and the Agni Kai began. Zuko attacked first, but Commander Zhao dodged the flames. They kept shooting and dodging until Commander Zhao broke through the fire and Zuko stood there, his fist outward, breathless. Then he attacked again, kicking fire at the man. Commander Zhao only broke through the flames each time. Zuko was breathing hard, glaring at the older man.

"Basics, Zuko," his uncle called to him. "Break his root!"

It was the Commander's turn to attack now. Each time he did, Zuko was pushed back, until he was knocked onto his back while blocking the flames from his face. Commander Zhao jumped and landed in front of Zuko, pure hatred on his face. He shot straight as the prince's already scarred face, but Zuko regained himself and got back up, knocking the Commander down in the process.

Zuko smirked. He started shooting flames again, from his feet this time, pushing Commander Zhao back every time. Eventually, the Commander fell and rolled onto his back. I watched as Zuko stood above him, like he was going to scar the older man.

"Do it!" Commander Zhao shouted.

Zuko shot fire through his fist, but not at the Commander. The flames hit the ground by his head, leaving a scorch mark.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward," Commander Zhao spat.

Zuko glared at him. "Next time you get in my way, I won't hold back."

As Zuko was walking away, Commander Zhao attempted to attack him again, but General Iroh caught the man's foot and pushed him back. Zuko turned around and nearly ran at him, but his uncle stopped him.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory," the wise man said. General Iroh turned to face Commander Zhao. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat. Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you," he said simply. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." He turned and walked away. Zuko followed, grabbing my wrist as he passed me to pull me up.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Zuko asked when we were out of hearing distance of Commander Zhao.

"General Iroh smiled. "Of course," he answered. "I told you: Ginseng tea is my favorite."

We headed back to the ship and a smile spread across my face. "Thank you, Prince Zuko," I said. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Why are you thanking me, Kiara? I've done nothing to deserve it," he said. He slowed so he was walking beside me, and he placed a hand on the middle of my back. I kept walking with him, my hands clasped together in front of me.

"Well... You could've gotten rid of me back there."

"I'd never do that. Who would I have to argue with? Besides, we grew up together. How could I just throw you away?"

"Azula would do it."

"I'm not Azula." I saw him smile from the corner of my eye, and I smiled too.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A few nights later, I was laying on Zuko's bed in his quarters on the ship, reading a book quietly as he meditated. He didn't mind me being in the same room as him. He actually ordered me to stay in his quarters very night since the Agni Kai with Commander Zhao. To tell the truth, I wasn't really reading the book. I was skimming through it, watching Zuko most of the time.

He wasn't at all bad looking. He was bald, except for the long black ponytail on the top of his head. The scar on the left side of his face distinguished him. He was actually very handsome, and I knew I shouldn't be saying that about the person who actually _owned_ me, but I couldn't help it. It was the truth. And I think he knew I wasn't actually reading the book. I was so focused on the features of him that I jumped when he spoke. "I know you're not reading, Kiara." Yep, he knew.

"Sorry, Prince Zuko," I replied.

With that, he went into deep meditation, breathing deeply. Breathe in, the flames in front of him dimmed. Breathe out, the flames grew higher. He did this over and over, nothing breaking his concentration. Until the door opened.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me," Zuko said, "is if you have news about the Avatar."

It was General Iroh. "Well, there is news, Prince Zuko. But you might not like it," he warned. "Don't get too upset."

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it." Zuko was so calm right now. He's only this way when meditating.

"Well, okay then," General Iroh said. "We have no idea where he is."

Wrong move.

The flames on the candles in front of Zuko flared up. They almost touched the ceiling. "What?!" Zuko shouted. He stood, facing his uncle.

General Iroh pulled out a fan and opened it. "You should really open a window in here."

Zuko snatched the map from General Iroh. "Give me the map!"

"Uh, there have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down," General Iroh explained.

"How am I gonna find him, Uncle?" Zuko looked down at the map. "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

With Zuko still looking down at the map, General Iroh sighed and left the room, leaving me with his nephew. I put down the book and stood up, stretching and yawning. Most people close their eyes when they yawn, and that's what I do. So when I opened them again, I noticed Zuko had moved from the other side of the room. He was sitting on the bed now, looking at me.

"Prince Zuko," I started, "did you ever stop to think that maybe the Avatar is just traveling blindly?" I sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's possible that he has no idea where he's going. I mean, he does only look like a boy. Perhaps he woke up from a hundred years of sleep and has no idea where he's at."

"There's no way he could sleep for that long and still look young. Don't be stupid."

His words hurt. "It was just a suggestion. I-"

"It was a stupid one." He stood and faced away from me.

"What's gotten into you? Prince Zuko, I was just trying to explain what I thought was happening."

"Why should it matter? You're thoughts aren't important in this. You're just a servant, so stop acting like my friend!" He turned on me, anger written on his face.

"I'm not! Maybe if you would actually listen to your uncle, you wouldn't be so damn moody all the time! You were fine just a second ago, and now you're acting like a spoiled prince!"

What he did next shocked me. No, he didn't throw a ball of fire. But I'm sure that would've hurt less.

He hit me. In all the years I've known Prince Zuko, he's never actually hit anyone. But he hit me.

My head snapped to the side, and I could feel heat rise to the area he'd slapped. I brought my hand up slowly, flinching when I touched my cheek, then stared at Zuko in horror. The anger was slowly fading from his face. He almost looked shocked at what he'd done, but then the anger returned.

"You brought that on yourself," he hissed, his eyes narrowing at me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped myself and stood up. I walked past Prince Zuko and to the door, opening it. Before I left, I said something I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't stay silent. I was outspoken, and it never ended well for me, considering the scar I'd acquired years ago and the mark I'd gotten just now. What I said probably shocked him, but I didn't stay to find out.

"You're acting like your father."


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Zuko and I hadn't said a word to each other since the night before. I'd gone to my quarters after he'd hit me to calm down, but I wasn't able to sleep. His face kept popping into my head, how angry he was, and when I saw him this morning, not much had changed. He glared at me when I was walking to the kitchen to help the cook prepare lunch, but I ignored him. What he did still hurt. Not physically, but emotionally.

"You've been sighing all day, dear," the cook pointed out. "Is something wrong?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and shook my head. He could see the mark on my face, but he hasn't said anything about it. But I could tell that he wanted to. So I put down the knife that I was peeling potatoes with and turned to face him. "Go ahead," I said.

"It's just... He's never hit you before, has he?" I sighed and shook my head. "What was it about?"

"He's just so _moody_ , you know?" He nodded. "I get it, though. We've all been cramped up on this ship for way too long, but it doesn't mean he can't be sensible sometimes. He could at least _listen_."

"Miss Kiara, you know Prince Zuko better than anyone here, or anywhere. I know it's not my place to say this, but...if he won't listen to you, we're all doomed."

"Yes, but _how_ do I _make_ him listen? It's not like I can just grab him by the ponytail and force him to listen to me." I sighed again.

"It doesn't hurt to try." I gave a dry laugh. "You're female, Miss Kiara. Use that to your advantage. Make him _want_ to listen."

I understood what he meant and shook my head in disgust. "Ew, no. I'm sorry, but I can't. Prince Zuko and I grew up together. We _were_ childhood friends."

"Then bring up old memories. Make him remember all the good times he had when he was a child. That's sure to make him listen."

The cook smiled brightly, giving me encouragement with his words. I thought about them for a second, and agreed that it might work. I returned his gesture with a small smile of my own, then continued with preparing the meal.

I'd been ordered to eat with the prince and his uncle, so I sat at the dinner table with them. It was eerily quiet, tension obviously in the area. Until General Iroh spoke.

"The food looks delicious, Kiara. Thank you for preparing it," he said. He tore a piece of fish off with his chopsticks and began eating. "It tastes even better!"

I nodded to him and gave a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you, General Iroh. I'm glad that you like it."

Prince Zuko looked down at his plate as a guard spoke into his ear. Then came the outburst. "The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?!" He stood, his fists clenched. He walked toward the exit that was behind me. "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time."

General Iroh, already finished with his dinner, pointed to Zuko's untouched plate. "Are you going to finish that?" he questioned.

The prince walked back into the room and snatched the plate from the table. "I was going to save it for later!" he snapped.

I gasped when he walked past me, grabbing my wrist. He was basically dragging me down the corridor to his quarters. And his hand was becoming very hot on my wrist. "Prince Zuko..." I said, getting his attention.

He stopped walking and turned around, glaring at me. "What?"

The skin around where he held was becoming red with heat. "You're burning me," I whispered.

Realization took over him as he looked down at my wrist in his hand. "Oh," was all he said and released me. I held my wrist gently with my other hand, following him when he began walking again. "Sit on the bed," he ordered when we reached his quarters. I obeyed and watched him as he began putting his uniform on. "You will stay in my quarters until I return. If you attempt to escape, I will bring you back by force."

"Prince Zuko-"

"You will do as you're told!" he hissed. I shrunk back. He's acting strange. After being so nice to me earlier this month, why does he feel the need to be so bitter? "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Pri-"

"Good." With that, he was gone.

I looked down at my hands in my lap, the burn mark on my wrist. It ached, but that would go away soon, wouldn't it? I felt my eyes beginning to water. He's never been this harsh. It's difficult watching the boy you grow up with go from being happy and carefree to being obsessed with regaining his father's approval. But even more difficult than that? Not being able to help him get through it.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 **Zuko:**

I was humiliated. I was angry. The Avatar and his friends had bested me again. But the girl with the Avatar looked strangely familiar. Heading back to the ship, I remembered the South Pole, how Kiara had asked if she could say goodbye. She'd run to two people: a boy and a girl. That's when it clicked. A brother and sister, she'd said. They were traveling with the Avatar.

How would Kiara take that? If she knew that I was chasing her family to capture the Avatar and regain my honor?

What does it matter? She's a servant, given to me as a present by my grandfather before he died. Why had I been nice to her when we were younger? I shouldn't have been. Now she thinks that she can speak to me however she wants.

But she jumped in front of me at the Agni Kai against my father. She got most of the burn when it should have been me. If she hadn't done that, my whole face would probably be scarred. But she did. And now, most of her right shoulder and the right side of her back is scarred. By my father. And she'd said that I was acting like him. Never before had anyone told me that.

Was it true? Had I sunken so low to act like my father so that I could gain his approval?

"Uncle!" I shouted, dismounting the rhino I was riding. Uncle was waiting on deck for me, a smile on his face as usual.

"How did it go?" he questioned. He placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me inside. "By the look on your face, I'd say not well?"

"How do you think it went?" I said angrily. "I was made a fool of." He looked at me. "But I have to talk to you about something."

Uncle nodded and led me into a room, the dining room. It was only the two of us. "What is it, Zuko?" he asked.

"It's about Kiara. She told me that I was acting like Father." Uncle nodded. "I-I hit her. I've never hit anyone before, but I hit her. And I don't know why. We used to be best friends, but then Father banished me. Do you think I've changed?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, Prince Zuko. What matters is if you think you've changed. Do you?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I might have."

 **Kiara:**

"Kiara," Zuko's voice called. I heard the door close as he entered the room. I stayed where I was, not moving, pretending to be asleep. "Kiara, are you awake?" he asked. I remembered the last time he asked me that, in the South Pole.

I could hear him changing clothes behind me. Then he got into bed, and I could feel the heat radiating from his bare back. He didn't say anything else, and he sighed. I think he was turned the opposite way, not looking at me. I wasn't going to look to find out. I heard him whisper something, but I couldn't make it out. I was already half asleep, thoughts overrunning my mind, making me dream strange things.

But I woke up sweating and nearly burning a little while later. I sat up, taking deep breaths, not wanting to wake the sleeping teenage boy next to me. He's grumpy when he first wakes up, more than usual. Not a morning person. I slowly and quietly got out of the bed, going to the door. Hopefully, it wouldn't creak when I opened it to go outside. I just needed some fresh air. So I opened the door as much as I needed to, then slipped out. Luckily, it didn't creak.

I headed for the spotting deck, the night air surrounding me. It's hard to believe that this is how I've lived for the past two years. Traveling, chasing, hunting. Arguing with Zuko about the way he runs things. I let out a quiet, bitter laugh as I sat down, my legs hanging over the edge of the deck. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the calming wind caress my face.

"Trouble sleeping?" a familiar wise man asked.

I got up quickly, bowing to him. "I-I'm sorry, General Iroh. I woke up suddenly," I said.

"It's fine, Kiara." He laughed, then looked out to sea. "How is that burn?" he asked. I gave him a questioning look, and he pointed to my left wrist, where Zuko's handprint was burned into my skin. "Let me see it, Kiara."

I sighed, walking to stand in front of him. He took my wrist in his hands, a touch so gentle. "It doesn't hurt as bad, General Iroh."

"Just call me Iroh. I am no longer a general." I nodded. He continued to examine the mark. "Zuko told me what happened when he got back from Kyoshi Island."

"If it's not too bold to ask... What did he say?"

Iroh looked up at me, his face turning to one of sadness. "He's under a lot of stress right now. He said he didn't even realize he was creating heat. The way he looked when he got back said it all. He regrets it, Kiara. He regrets hitting you yesterday. He said he hurt you, after you told him you trusted him." He paused. "Let's get this wrapped up."

I nodded and he led me to the medical ward, making me sit on the table while he gathered the necessary supplies. He continued telling me what Zuko had said and how he had acted. "Don't let my nephew know that I told you this," Iroh said when he finished the story. My wrist was bandaged tightly, a healing cream on the burn. Iroh had also applied some to my face, saying it would help the swelling go down. Zuko must have been somewhat heated when he slapped me. "Now, I believe it's time we both get to bed." I nodded, smiling. "Sadly, the burn will leave a faint scar, but not enough to notice from a distance. Do not stress your wrist too much in your work."

"Thank you, Iroh." Then I smiled. "It feels a little weird calling you that now."

"You'll get used to it," he told me. He smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. "Goodnight, Kiara."

"Goodnight, Iroh." We released and headed our separate ways. I went back to Zuko's quarters, slipping in through the crack that was still there. Lucky for me, Zuko hadn't woken up. I tiptoed back to the bed and got under the covers quietly. After hearing the story Iroh told me, I mentally forgave the banished prince, snuggling closer to him. As if by instinct, he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to his bare chest.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A prison. In the middle of the ocean. That was where we were right now. Zuko's men had helped the prison warden back onto the metal surface we were standing on. And it wasn't the ship. Multiple guards stood before Zuko, scared expressions on their faces.

"What happened here?" Zuko asked.

Just in case you're wondering, it's been a week since Zuko and I last spoke. He's too prideful, and he's also the one who hurt me, so hearing an _apology_ would be nice. Yes, I forgave him, but I don't want him to know that just yet.

"The Earthbenders... They escaped," the warden replied. No, really?

"I can see that. How?"

"It was a girl. She looked sort of like her." The warden pointed to me, and I gasped.

 _Katara was here? What about Sokka? Does this mean they're with the Avatar?_

"She motivated the Earthbenders to escape, and there were two boys with her. One had tattoos of arrows."

I saw Zuko's hands close into fists. We were on the right path, but he was also chasing my family. Besides Gran-Gran, they were the only family I had. I couldn't let him to this. Not when Sokka and Katara were in this.

Zuko dismissed the guards and warden, then turned to the sea. His men went to the ship, but I stayed behind, conflicted on whether I should speak or not. I saw him lean over and pick something up. But what was it? A few seconds later, I was too late to speak and was being led back to the ship. He and I still slept in the same room, unless I felt that he was unreasonably moody. So we went to his quarters after he'd instructed the crew on what to do.

"Do you recognize this?" he asked when we were alone. He showed me the thing that he'd picked up, and I saw that it was my mother's necklace. And I nodded. "Who's is it?"

"Katara's. It's my sister's," I answered. I know I said that we weren't speaking, but I lied. I just don't like to admit that he's ordered me around this whole time. So instead, I'll say that we haven't spoken. "She never takes it off."

 **Zuko:**

Looking at the girl in front of me, I saw her eyes fill with tears, but she didn't let them fall. I couldn't hold a conversation with her anymore because eventually, I'll have to apologize for my actions and I _knew_ that she wouldn't forgive me. I'd never hit her or burned her before, and it's just not something that somebody gets over so quickly.

Kiara's wrist was still bandaged, but the swelling in her cheek was gone completely. Two nights ago, I'd heard her sniffling, but I hadn't said anything about it. The only times she's ever cried was when she thought about her family. Even after my father scarred us, she hadn't cried. Sure, she was in pain for a full month and a half, but she'd never cried.

This was her family. The necklace in my hand belonged to somebody important to her and she was refusing to cry. She now knew that I was pursuing her family to capture the Avatar. And honestly, I wish that I wasn't.

Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Kiara... I-I'm sorry," I whispered, looking away from her.

Silence.

So I looked back at her, and saw a tear. The urge to hug her like when we were kids snuck up on me. I'd comforted her when she was sad during our childhood together. And with no further thought to it, I set the necklace down and pulled her to me. Almost instantly, I felt her tiny arms wrap around my torso.

"Kiara, I really am sorry. I was just angry. And I know that you hate that, but you know I have temper problems. Again, I'm so sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to."

"You big goof," I heard her mumble, "I forgave you a long time ago."

 **Kiara:**

A few days later, we had docked in a Fire Nation colony at the edge of the Earth Kingdom. It was warmer her, so I was wearing lighter clothes, but still covering the burn on my back. Zuko and I roamed through the woods, looking for Iroh, who had disappeared not long after we'd docked.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted as we broke through the bamboo wall. "It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!"

"Over here!" Iroh called. He was sitting in a rock hot spring. Some Earthbenders must have formed it. I shielded my eyes, blocking the view of the older man in the hot water.

"Uncle?" Zuko sounded confused. It was kind of cute, actually. "We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail, and I don't want to lose him," Zuko explained.

I turned my back to them. Things had gotten better since Zuko apologized, but he was still beating himself up. I could just tell. Guilt was in his eyes when he looked at me. And he would sometimes mutter to himself before he came to bed. I caught him cursing at himself on time, calling himself stupid and saying that he was a shitty friend. Technically, we weren't even supposed to be friends in the first place, and I wouldn't even say that's what we were now.

"You look tired, Prince Zuko," Iroh said. "Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?"

Zuko flared up. Even though I couldn't see him, I could still imagine his face at this point. "My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!"

Iroh only remained calm. "You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. Temperature's just right. I heated it myself."

I swatted away the steam that suddenly surrounded me. That only meant that Iroh was heating the water some more.

"Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water!" Zuko was silent for a second. "On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes?" he asked. I guess he saw something he didn't want to see. "But be back at the ship in half an hour. Or I'm leaving without you!"

Zuko passed me, indicating that I needed to follow him, and I did. We left his uncle alone in the hot spring. Would it be bad if I said something? I was worried about him, to be honest. Was he angry at himself for hurting me? He'd gained my forgiveness, but had he forgiven himself?

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me suddenly. I looked up at him, startled. "Does it hurt?"

I shook my head as he stopped walking altogether, making me stop as well. "Not anymore, Prince Zuko. Only if I move it the wrong way."

"Who treated it?"

"Your uncle, actually. The night it happened. I woke up and went outside to get some fresh air, and he came out. He examined it, then treated it," I answered. I looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

"Why did you wake up?"

"I-I had a nightmare..." I whispered, looking down at my feet. I knew he was going to ask what the nightmare was about, so I spoke before he could ask. "It was the day I was taken by the Fire Nation. It's almost like I remembered something, but it was a dream. I-I watched my mother be killed..." Tears were sliding down my face as I spoke.

Zuko gripped my shoulders, causing me to look up at his face. Was it bad that I found him attractive? Handsome? Even with a scar on his face that would never go away? It shouldn't be. But for some reason, I thought it was. He reached his right hand up to my face, wiping a new tear away. He can be nice when he wants to... But that's the thing. _When he wants to._

"We need to get back to the ship," he said, dropping his hands. I nodded, following him as he walked towards the ship, where the crew was waiting on our arrival. We went back to Zuko's quarters. There, I watched him pace impatiently as I sat quietly on the bed.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"I'm going to search for my uncle. Stay on the ship," Prince Zuko ordered.

It's been three hours since we've seen Iroh, and I could tell that Zuko was worried about him. Iroh was never one to be late, but he also knew that his nephew would never leave him behind. Or that I would let him. Iroh's been nothing but nice to me since I met him. There's no way that I would just let Zuko leave him behind. Not that he would anyway, but still. That's sort of redundant. Sorry.

Prince Zuko looked at me again and sighed. "Never mind. You're coming with me."

~~~  
I sat behind Zuko on the rhino as we searched for his uncle. Earlier, he had jumped down to investigate a sandal that was on the trail, ending up sniffing it and giving a disgusted look at the smell. I had laughed at his facial expression, and it was still in my mind, making me have to suppress my laughter. A few times, he glared over his shoulder at me, but I could see the playfulness in his eyes. We were finally back to normal.

Above, I heard a roaring sound, making me look. It was the Avatar's flying bison.

Why now, of all times? Zuko stopped the reptile we rode on, ready to turn around and pursue his honor. But then he looked back to the trail of ostrich tracks we were following. After once last glance in the direction of the Avatar, he decided to follow the tracks. I think it's safe to say that I was proud of his choice. Was family more important at the moment?

~~~  
I watched as the prince sneakily approached the outer edge of a group of Earthbenders surrounding Iroh. One of them was holding a boulder over the old general's hands, ready to drop it, ready to crush the hands of the Firebender. And he did.

But before the rock could land on his uncle, Zuko jumped in, forcefully kicking the rock away, shattering it against the rock wall near the group. With another kick, his heel broke the chain binding Iroh's hands together. Iroh rose with a smile, looking at his nephew.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko," he said.

"You taught me well," the prince replied.

The boulder guy (that's what I'll call him) got into a battle stance, along with the rest of them. "Surrender yourselves, it's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered."

I wanted to laugh, but I didn't.

Zuko and Iroh stood back to back, surrounded by the Earthbenders. "Uh, that's true," Iroh said, "but you are clearly outmatched!"

All five Earthbenders launched stones at the pair. Iroh swung his chains and broke them into pieces mid-flight, while Zuko blasted the two nearest him with fire. Zuko was about to be hit when the stones that were thrown at him were wrapped in Iroh's chains. He swung them around his body and released them back at their captors. They were hit in the stomach and were both knocked out. The boulder guy launched several rocks at Zuko, who dodged them and returned fire. The fire blast is blocked when the boulder guy lowered his head and the fire broke harmlessly over his onion shaped helmet. The boulder guy rose two huge sheets of rock and Zuko looked afraid, but then chains wrapped around the boulder guy's feet and he was pulled to the ground by Iroh. The rocks landed on top of him. The Earth Kingdom soldiers were groaning and buried in dirt, Iroh and Zuko standing over them. They looked at each other and smiled, Zuko putting his hand on his uncle's shoulder.

I came out of my ordered hiding place then, running to the old man. He was half naked, but I was glad to see him okay. So I hugged him, shocking the prince. "I'm so glad you're okay!" I exclaimed, earning a deep, throaty laugh.

"Uh... Kiara?" Zuko sounded confused. I looked at him and saw a dumbfounded look on his face. That made me laugh. "Why are you-?"

"Prince Zuko, Kiara and I are friends now. I've given her permission to call me Iroh," his uncle explained.

"Besides that, he's been nothing but nice to me since I met him. I grew up without a father, and Iroh was there as a sort of father figure," I added. "Shouldn't we get back to the ship?"

Zuko nodded, still dumbfounded. Then he looked at his uncle. "Now would you please put on some clothes?" Again, I laughed, receiving a playful glare from the teenager beside me.

I was happy again, as happy as I could be in this situation. Prince Zuko and I were going back to normal, becoming friends again after such a bad fight, and that was perfect. I'd rather him order me around in the presence of an official and joke around in private, than have him ignore me all the time, only ordering me around. But his determination to please his father will always come first.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Straight ahead was the border into Fire Nation waters. And I wasn't so sure about this plan. I felt like this day would end in a bit of pain. I just hoped I wasn't right. I hated being right about things like this.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters..." Iroh said to Prince Zuko. "Of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish." I couldn't have agreed more.

I stood next to Iroh on the deck, a concerned look on my face as I looked at the prince. What was he thinking?

"I have no choice, Uncle," Zuko declared.

Iroh was not one to get angry, but he did right then. "Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished both you and Kiara?!" I looked down at my feet, remembering that awful day. " What if you're caught?"

"I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home."

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type."

Zuko ignored him, looking through the spy glass that he held. He and his stubbornness were going to kill us all. The reason he was so stubborn right now was because we were following the Avatar. He was refusing to turn around even with the possibility of us being imprisoned just because the Avatar was going into the Fire Nation. I mean, it was possibly one of the stupidest things that he's ever done.

"There they are!" he suddenly exclaimed. I looked up, seeing the flying bison that held my siblings and the Avatar. "Helmsman, full steam ahead!"

It was all his fault. That little boy was the reason my family was in danger. He was the reason my brother was probably making stupid and sarcastic remarks, the reason my sister was probably acting like a grown woman. I was older than her. I should be at home with them, making dinner for them while Sokka teaches the younger ones to defend themselves. I was only younger than him by a few minutes.

No. It was all that man's fault. The man who had snatched me from my mother's arms and handed me to someone else. That man was most likely the same one who'd killed her. Where was Dad in all of this? Why did he never come back?

"Kiara," Zuko's voice startled me. I actually jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder. "We're bringing the catapults up. Go up to the spotting deck."

He remembered. He actually remembered that I got sick last time they used those things. Those flaming stink balls made me sick for a week last time I smelled them. I think it was something in the flammable substance that they cover them in.

I nodded and headed for the doorway to go inside. The stairway was to my left up ahead, and I could already smell the stuff. So I hurried up to the spotting deck where the fresh air was. I felt the ship rock a little as they shot the first one.

They were aiming at my brother and sister...

That made me go faster, running now. Once up on the spotting deck, I looked ahead and in the air to see that the bison was still there. I sighed in relief. It was what was ahead of us that caused me to grip the railing so hard that my hands hurt. A blockade. Either way I looked, it was there. Ship after ship of the Fire Navy, blocking Fire Nation waters.

We were going to be arrested. This was it. I would spend the rest of my life in a prison cell.

Or be hit by one of the flaming rocks headed straight for us... Oh, joy.

One of them hit the water directly beside the ship, causing it to rock. I held onto the railing tighter, afraid that I might fall if I move. The next one actually hit the ship, pretty close to where I was too. At the impact, I had closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I realized that I was looking up at the sky. Why was that?

It could be the fact that I somehow was flipped over the railing and my hand slipped to one of the vertical iron bars. I was hanging only by my left hand. When I brought my right hand up, it caused my left to slip even more. But I didn't fall. Not yet, at least.

So I called out to get someone's attention. "Help!"

Below me, I saw six heads shoot up, one of them being Prince Zuko's. I could see his eyes widen from up here. Another head was Iroh's. The other four were soldiers that I hadn't learned the names of due to my first two weeks being bedridden. After that, I just didn't have the time. But that's not the point.

"You!" Zuko shouted to two of his men standing at the doorway to the inside area of the ship. "Hurry and help her!" I saw them nod and run inside. Then I heard his voice. "Don't let go."

"I'd die if I did!" I called back to him.

"Kiara!" Iroh's comforting voice rang. "Use your other hand!"

I wanted to tell him that I couldn't, but I didn't get the chance. The door to the spotting deck burst open and the two men Zuko had ordered up here exited. The rush of air hit my sweaty hand and made my grip fail. I didn't scream. I never screamed. Not even when I was scarred. That, and a strong hand grabbed my wrist before I could fall. Four hands pulled me up, saving my life.

"Thank you," I said to them. "You saved me."

One of the guards spoke, his voice kind. "Even though Prince Zuko ordered us to help, we would have anyway."

"Yeah, you're the only one on the ship who has any influence on his actions," the other man said.

I laughed lightly, shaking my head. "He doesn't listen to me half of the time."

"But he still cares."

~~~  
It has been a truly eventful day. I almost watched my brother fall to his death right after I was saved from mine, and Zhao allowed us to pass through the blockade. Why would he do that?

"What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest us?" Zuko asked. I now stood next to him, a blanket wrapped around me. He was still a little angry at the look that Zhao gave me when we passed his ship. It was pretty creepy, and it made me physically shutter.

"Because he wants to follow you," Iroh replied. "He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after... the Avatar."

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." Looking at Zuko's face, it was determined.

I somehow knew exactly what he was planning to do.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Are you sure this will work?" I questioned. His plan was smart, but I was beginning to doubt that it would actually work. We stood with Iroh and a few other guards at the back of the ship. I looked at the old man and he shrugged.

"Are you doubting me?" Zuko asked.

"Not at all," I replied. Under my breath, I muttered, "This is going to backfire." I saw Iroh nod.

"Kiara, you're coming with me. Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover." We both nodded and I was helped onto the smaller ship by one of the guards. Not long after, it was deployed into the water. All I could do then was pray that Zuko's plan would work. I prayed that Zhao wouldn't catch us and have us thrown in prison.

~~~  
It was only an hour later that I was following Zuko up a spiral set of stairs. The room leading to the sanctuary was where they were. The Avatar, Sokka, and Katara. The boy was perched on the dragon's tail wrapped around the columns. I pointed him out to the prince as he inched his way to the floor. The fire sages thought he was inside the sanctuary so they opened the doors with blasts of fire, none of them noticing the prince or the young boy behind them. I watched as they were confused at the lemur inside instead of the Avatar.

"It's the Avatar's lemur!" one of them shouted. "He must've crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!"

And then my siblings jumped out of their hiding places, grabbing two of the fire sages and pinning their arms behind them.

"Now, Aang!" Sokka said.

Katara followed up with, "Aang! Now's your chance!"

That's when Zuko revealed himself. He stepped out from behind a pillar, holding the Avatar hostage. "The Avatar's coming with me!" he declared. I was conflicted with what happened next. The sages that my brother and sister held returned the favor and reversed their roles. "Close the doors! Quickly!" Zuko said as he led the boy to the doorway that I stood in.

But with no warning at all, Aang got away from the prince and knocked him down the stairs. Zuko fell past me, tumbling down the steps. "Go!" Katara shouted. I knew the Avatar would make it in somehow... I ran down to help Zuko up and he looked at me as if I were mental.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I questioned.

He opened his mouth to say something but I guess he decided against it. Instead, he told me, "Come on. Before he talks to Avatar Roku." I nodded and followed him back up the stairs. My brother and sister were chained to one of the pillars, rejoicing at the fact that the boy made it into the sanctuary. "Go talk to them."

It was my turn to look at him like he was mental. "I can...?"

"Yes. I don't want them to know about what happened a few weeks ago, though. Let them know that you're fine, at least." He gave a nod and I took that as my cue.

I ran to my siblings, shocking the two fire sages that were fastening the chains. They reached to grab me until Zuko told them to stop. When they asked why, he explained that I was his servant and he gave me permission. They didn't seem to thrilled but nodded anyway and left my siblings to help the prince.

"Kiara! Why are you here?" Sokka asked. I pointed to the prince. "Hothead forced you?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "No. He told me to come and I had no objections. If I would have said 'no' he wouldn't have made me come. He respects if I don't want to do something."

"So he knows respect?" Katara asked. "TThat's surprising."

"Guys, he's really not that bad. He went through a lot." I received a scowl from Sokka and a scoff from Katara. "Really. I know he seems like the most angry person with no sense of remorse, but..."

"You're defending him?!" Sokka exclaimed. "I don't understand, Ki. If he's so great, why didn't he bring you back home years ago? Why has he kept you from seeing your family? Why?" He sounded hurt.

I was shocked. Why didn't Zuko do that? "I don't..."

"You don't know? Good, because we don't either. Ki, he's brainwashed you. You should be fighting him, not defending him! The Fire Nation stole you away from us and he hasn't once mentioned bring you back, has he?"

"Sokka-" Katara started.

"I'm not done. Has he done something to you? Is that why you're so defensive? Has he threatened you to the point that you are forced to do this?"

"No! He's not like that! He let me come talk to you. I didn't ask. He hasn't threatened me."

"Has he hit you?" My hesitation set him off. "That bastard. I'll kill him!" Before I could say anything to shut Sokka up, I heard a voice that made me freeze.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

As I turned, my arms were restrained behind my back and I was forced to approach Zhao. How had he followed us?

"Commander Zhao," one of the sages said.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort, but your little smoke screen didn't work." I was now beside the man. "Three traitors in one day. The Fire Lord will be pleased."

Zuko was restrained by one of Zhao's soldiers. "You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed," Zuko said.

"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out. In the meantime, I think I'll talk with this one." Zhao grabbed my wrist and walked away while Zuko and my siblings protested.

"Let her go!" Sokka shouted, along with Zuko.

I fought against him, digging my heels Iinto the ground, but it was no use. So I did the one thing that came to my mind. I bit his hand, making him release me with a curse. Zhao turned and his eyes narrowed at me. In one swift movement, his hand collided with my cheek. Next, my hair was grabbed and my face was brought close to his.

"You're going to belong to me one day, girl. And I'll have fun with you whether you like it or not," he hissed.

I spat in his face. "I'd rather die," I said angrily. If at all possible, his eyes narrowed even more. "You have something on your face, old man."

With an angry look, he threw me to a guard and said, restrain her with the others. Watch her closely."

~~~~~  
"What just happened?" Zuko asked, his eyes showing concern. They had chained me up with Zuko, across from my siblings. "Why does it look like he hit you?"

"Because he did. I bit him, he hit me, and I spat in his face," I replied. I received and approving nod from him.

"But it's not the first time you've been hit, is it, Ki?" Sokka pressed. He glared at Zuko. "Why'd you do it? What did she do to deserve that?"

"Sokka, stop-" I began.

"No, I wanna know. And I want the truth," he hissed. He looked at Zuko expectantly.

"I was angry-"

"At her?"

"No. I don't know what I was angry at, but she was there, and I took my anger out on her."

"Prince Zuko, you don't have to explain yourself," I said.

"Yes, I do. They're your family and they care about what happens to you."

"Let me guess, so do you?" Katara asked.

"I do. I know that you hate me, but Kiara has been there since I was a child. We grew up together when she should've been with you. She should've been in the South Pole when she was in the palace. I understand that I've done wrong by hitting her, but..." He trailed off, thinking.

"But what?"

"Actually, I don't have an excuse for that. I think about it every day and I still regret it."

~~~~~  
It was strange, this feeling. It almost felt as if I was important. When the Avatar came out, the chained were burned, freeing us, and Zuko grabbing my hand, pulling me along with him as the temple was burned to the ground. We ran to the small ship to escape the lava that was spreading across the island. Once there, we set sail, heading to the actual ship.

"Prince Zuko?" I whispered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"About what you said in there..."

"I didn't just say it to seem like a good guy, Kiara. I mean it. We'll talk more at the ship, but for right now, I want you to get some sleep. Uncle will be wanting to know what happened when we get there."

I nodded and went below deck, leaving the prince to himself. When my head hit the pillow of the small bed, I was instantly asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I felt like a child being scolded by their mother as I sat in the infirmary on the ship. Zuko was pacing angrily, although I've tried to explain to him what happened. I think he was more angry at Commander Zhao than at me. Finally, he spoke again, making me cringe.

"I gave you a direct order, Kiara. You deliberately disobeyed me," he said. "Why did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them, Prince Zuko. I-" He cut me off with a shout.

"Don't lie to me! How else would he know about that unless you told them?" He glared angrily at the medic for a second. "Are you done yet?" he questioned.

The medic jumped a little, then scrambled away. I didn't blame him. Zuko's a little moody right now. "Y-yes, sir. All finished," the medic said. I smiled kindly at him and hopped down from the examination table, only to have Zuko grab my arm and pull me away before I could thank him.

"Kiara, how many times are you going to defy me?" Zuko asked.

I stopped walking and yanked my arm away from him, making him stop as well. We were nearly to his room. "How many times are you going to change your mood? When are you going to be the Prince Zuko that I grew up with, the one who liked to have fun?" I shot back.

"What do you mean? I've always been this way."

I shook my head with a dry laugh. "No. You were nice once, fun even. You spent your time feeding turtle-ducks instead of sparring. And you watched me play Pai Sho with Iroh, laughing whenever either one of us lost. Where did that Prince Zuko go?"

In one swift movement, Zuko had both of my arms in his hands and my back against the cool metal of the wall. "That Prince Zuko is long gone. You can thank my father for that. And I don't know if you've noticed, but there aren't any turtle-ducks around here," he hissed. "Come on." He pulled me away from the wall and continued to his room, opening the door and practically throwing me on the mattress.

I silently watched as he slipped his shirt off and sat cross-legged on the pillow on the floor, his muscular back facing me. He lit the candles with his finger, then began meditating. I slowly stood up and gathered his shirt from the floor, putting it in the pantry. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get through to him. He was too stubborn. Maybe once he calmed down... No, I have to do it now.

"You're wrong, you know," I finally said, making him look at me. "That Prince Zuko is still in there. I know he is. If he wasn't, you wouldn't have taken me straight to the infirmary when we got back to the ship. You would have let the mark swell up. You would have burnt me when I pulled away from you. That's how I know."

"Maybe. But that still doesn't excuse you from telling them what happened," he calmly stated.

With a slight shake of my head, I replied, "You never gave me a chance to tell you what happened."

"Then tell me." He crossed his arms.

I went closer to the prince and sat across from him, my legs cross and hands folded in my lap. "I never told them that you hit me. My brother assumed that you had threatened me to defend you. Then he asked if you'd hit me before and I hesitated. That's what gave it away. I never told them anything."

"You defended me?" he asked. I nodded.

"My brother can be difficult and he doesn't trust easily. So when I defended you, he thought something was up, that you were threatening me or something. I-"

"You could've lied and said yes."

"But I didn't."

Zuko sighed and scratched his neck. "I guess I owe you an-" I cut him off this time.

"Don't, Prince Zuko. It's fine. I'm sure if you and my siblings get to know each other, you'll get along. I may not remember much about them, but I know they're good people."

"But why did you defend me?" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask? Prince Zuko, I'm only going to say this once, so you'd better be listening..." I took a deep breath and sighed. "Our friendship means more to me than anything else. I do what I can to keep you satisfied, and if it's not working, you need to tell me. Through all the years I've known you, you've been my best friend, the person I can count on. Sure, we have our rough patches, but every friendship has those. I can literally sit and watch you meditate for hours because the flames fascinate me. And although you're stubborn and pigheaded, being your friend is the greatest thing that's happened to me...even though you technically own me."

Maybe it was the candlelight, but I could have sworn the prince was blushing. There was the faintest amount of pink on his cheeks. And he gave me a simple half smile before standing up and holding his hand out to me. When I took it, he pulled me up to my feet and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Kiara, thank you," was all he said before pulling me into his arms. I responded instinctively by hugging him back, my arms wrapped around his torso. His scent filled my nostrils. Just like always, he smelled of fire and a bit of ocean, which made me smile. "I really needed that."

I chuckled. "What would you do without me?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Don't ruin the moment, Ki." I could hear the smile in his voice. I only nodded in reply.

 _Please, Universe, don't tear us apart. I can't stand it when we fight. Just do me a favor and keep him safe and happy..._


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Nothing much happened after Zuko and I talked. We continued talking about random things until we were both too tired and decided to go to bed. I let the prince wash before me in the metal tub in a room connected to his, then washed myself, dressing for bed. By the time I had untangled my hair with a brush, Zuko was asleep.

I stayed awake a while longer, picking up dirty clothes of his and any trash that I saw, quietly leaving to put them where they needed to be. I would wash the clothes whenever I woke up. When I entered Zuko's room again, he was still asleep, but stirring like he was having a nightmare. I'd never known him to have nightmares, so I wasn't sure what to do.

But I sat down on the bed beside him and gently touched his arm. He didn't wake up, but his frantic movements seemed to subside.

I sighed and looked away from him until I heard his voice. "Kiara," he said. I looked back to him and saw that he was awake and looking at me.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Yes. I was just cleaning up a bit," I explained. "I'll wash the clothes when I wake up." He nodded and looked away from me. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all, Ki. What makes you think that?" he asked me.

"Oh, nothing." It was quiet again until I spoke. "You were having a nightmare. At least, that's what it seemed like."

"It's nothing. Now go to sleep." I nodded and laid down beside him with my back facing him. It wasn't long before I felt his arm around me.

~~~~~  
Weeks later, I was helping the cook prepare lunch for the whole crew as I usually did three days out of the week. We had run out of spices, so I offered to go down to the storage room and get more. I had to go out onto the deck to get there, so I witnessed Zuko sparring with a crew member. On the way back to the kitchen, the ship suddenly rocked, throwing everyone off balance. I stumbled into one of the guards and we both fell, sliding all the way to the ship's side rail.

"Someone's changing our course!" Zuko exclaimed, his face growing angry. He then made his way to the control room.

"Are you alright, Miss Kiara?" the guard asked, helping me up. "You're not hurt?"

"Not at all," I replied. "Thank you. Lunch will be ready soon. I know you all must be hungry."

His eyes lit up and he smiled at the thought of food. "Indeed, Miss. Thank you." After that, I went back to the kitchen and continued preparing lunch, going out and ringing the meal bell when it was finished. The crew who weren't busy came to eat, but I made a round delivering food to the members at work. They all smiled and thanked me.

After eating lunch with Iron and Zuko, I washed the clothes that the prince had dirtied up over the past two days, allowing a firebender to dry them for me before folding them and taking them back to Zuko's room. Once there, I put them away. I did the same with the small amount of clothing I had on the ship then returned to the prince's room.

I was sitting on the bed, reading a book when he came in. "You're finished already?" he questioned and I nodded. "Good. I need someone to vent to."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I just want to talk."

"You sound like a girl," I said, closing the book and looking at him while chuckling. "Okay. What's going on?"

Zuko came and sat beside me, leaning his head back so that he was looking at the ceiling. "I've been thinking..." He stopped.

"About what?"

He sighed and fell backwards, laying with his feet hanging off the bed. "About what'll happen when I catch the Avatar."

"Your father will accept you again, you know that," I stated.

"That's not what I mean, Kiara. I mean, what'll happen to you? If I catch the Avatar and Father accepts me, he'll be breathing down my neck about everything. That means he'll expect me to treat you cruelly."

"Only in front of him."

"And Azula. She's sneaky. If she sees me treating you kindly, she'll tell Father and he'll take you away from me." He took a breath. "He'd most likely auction you off or give you to someone else, like Zhao, and I can't let that happen."

"All of this is a major _if_ , Prince Zuko. Your father could change his mind at any moment and decide to take you back. For all we know, he could be thinking about you right now." I paused. "Maybe when you go home, you could explain it to him, tell him we're friends."

"He won't listen."

"You're always the pessimist." I laid on my side and looked at him. "But he could have developed listening skills and accept it."

With a scoff, he said, "Not likely."

"This is why you need my optimism," I said, beginning to laugh. Then I asked him, "Who changed our course?"

"Uncle did. He thinks he lost a stupid game piece so he's making us go to a market and find another," Zuko explained.

"Paid Sho?" He nodded. "I used to love playing that! Iron taught me so many strategies." I saw the prince roll his eyes. "It makes you think ahead. If you gave it a chance..." I trailed off.

Zuko looked at me, raising his eyebrow. "What?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"It's nothing, Prince Zuko."

I was suddenly on my back beneath him hovering over me. There was a playful glare in his golden eyes."Kiara," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Prince Zuko," I mocked, a small grin appearing.

"Either you tell me or I'll make you tell me." A mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Oh, really? How would you do that?" I challenged.

"I'll tickle you." My smile fell and my eyes became wide.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Now tell me." I shook my head, biting my lip to keep from smiling again. "One... Two..." He gave me a look but I shook my head again. "Three!" His hands attacked my sides, making me burst out in laughter.

After what felt like hours, which actually only added up to two minutes, I gave in. "Alright, alright!" I exclaimed while laughing. "I'll tell you!"

This made him stop all movement and look at me expectantly. "So?"

"Don't get mad."

"I won't. Now tell me."

"Okay." I sighed. "I was going to say that you don't have the patience for Pai Sho."

Prince Zuko began laughing. It was nice to hear his laugh again. It was nice to just laugh with him again. When he stopped, he looked at me. "I'll prove you wrong, Kiara," he said.

"You won't beat me."

"Is that a challenge?" He leaned closer to me. And I realized then that he was still hovering above me. If anyone were to walk in, which I'm sure they wouldn't, they might think something and spread it among the rest of the crew. I guess Zuko realized it at the same time because his eyes widened and he rolled to the side, off of me.

"To answer your question," I said, sitting up and running a hand through my hair, "yes, yes it is." I looked at him and laughed at his expression. "What's that look for?" I asked.

"You doubt me," he replied.

"Prince Zuko, I know for a fact that you can't beat me. You've never even touched a Pai Sho piece."

He sat up and with a serious face said, "Then teach me."

I was speechless and just stared at him. Prince Zuko, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation, just asked me to teach him how to play Pai Sho...

"Are you being serious?" Zuko didn't blink as he nodded. "Okay..." I glanced at the wall behind his head then fixed my gaze back on him. "Did Iroh say what piece he'd lost?"

"Something about a Lotus tile."

I gasped. "And he lost it? That's one of the rarest pieces ever made!"

"Calm down, Ki. It's just a game piece." I shot him a look. "I take that back." It was quiet for a moment. Then he said, "Well, we should be nearing land soon. So we can try and find another one of those."

I nodded. "Until then..."

"What?"

"I'm going to read," I said matter-of-factly.

"Really now?" I nodded and picked the book up again. Before I could open it and begin reading, Zuko stood up and slipped the sleeveless black tunic off of his shoulders. "Well, I'm going to meditate." And he went to the candles sitting on the small table across the room. Then he lit them with a small flame produced with his index finger.

"Oh, my goodness."

"What?"

"You're really rubbing it in my face, aren't you?" He chuckled and sat criss-crossed on the pillow. "You're so aggravating, Prince Zuko."

"You're the one who said it," he replied.

I groaned, hearing him chuckle again. Needless to say, I watched the prince meditate instead of read...


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

We were docked at a small village that had a rather large market, searching for a lotus tile. So far, we've had no luck and the prince was getting more and more aggravated. I stood by Iroh while Zuko stood a little bit away from us, his arms crossed. Iroh was excited while looking at the items in the booth. He smiled while showing me an expensive and well-decorated fan. At Zuko's loud and annoyed sigh, Iroh turned to face him while setting the fan down. I turned as well.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier," Iroh said. "Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace."

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko shouted.

"Quite the contrary," Iroh said. Just then, a small parade of soldiers from the ship marched by us, arms loaded with items the retired general had purchased. "I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" When has Iroh ever said that?

"You bought a sumki horn?" Zuko asked, his face confused. He was referring to the brass instrument that was visible in the midst of the mess someone was carrying.

"For music night on the ship," Iroh stated. _Music night?_ "Now, if we only had some woodwinds." We began walking down the dock until Iroh stopped in front of a ship that seemed to be manned by pirates. "This place looks promising!"

As Iroh entered the ship, I stopped Zuko by grabbing his arm. He looked back at me with a questioning face. "What is it?"

"I- I have a bad feeling about this place, Prince Zuko," I said quietly.

"It's fine, Ki. Stay with Uncle and you'll be alright." I nodded and followed him in, going to Iroh when I spotted him looking at a jeweled monkey item. Zuko stood behind, eventually going to speak to the two pirates standing to the side.

 ** _Zuko:_**  
I overheard the two pirates speaking about a bald monk and Water Tribe siblings that had robbed them of something important, which caught my attention. Walking over to them, I asked, "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

 ***Le Time Skip***  
 ** _Kiara:_**  
The stares from the pirates were making me uncomfortable as the small cutter ship from the prince's bigger ship and the pirate ship sailed parallel up a river. The pirate captain and a few other pirates were on the cutter ship with the prince and myself, accompanied by Iroh and some of the guards. I stood next to Iroh and a guard, the pirates across the deck watching me with small smirks as they spoke to each other.

I heard the short conversation between the prince and pirate captain from my place next to Iroh, and it almost made me chuckle. I did give a small smile though.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" asked the pirate captain.

"We don't need to. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?" Zuko replied.

"Uh huh."

"Then they'll be on the water."

The obviously dumb look on the captain's face made me grin. Zuko's answer just then was the same type of smartass remark he would've made if I'd asked a stupid question. And the fact that he said something like that to someone else made me smile, mentally laughing at the look on the captain's face.

"What's so funny?" Iroh asked me quietly. I looked down at him as he was about a head shorter than me. I was only tall enough to reach Zuko's shoulder. "It's nice seeing you smile, Kiara."

"Prince Zuko said something funny, is all," I replied.

Suddenly, there was a whistle from one of the pirates that had gone to land in search of whoever stole the waterbending scroll. For some reason when I heard what was stolen, I thought of Katara. She wouldn't steal, would she? It made me uneasy.

As the cutter ship was beached, Zuko walked over to me. "I'm sorry for what's about to happen," he whispered. Then he left.

That's when I heard Katara's voice. "No, let go of me!" she shouted. Before anyone could grab me, I ran towards her voice. I was just in time to see Zuko grab hold of her arms and say something to make her eyes go wide. "Where's Kiara?" she suddenly asked.

He said nothing as the pirates helped to bind her to a nearby tree. Pirates and soldiers both passed me to stand with Zuko and he questioned her on the whereabouts of the Avatar. On their way by, a pirate grabbed my arms and pulled me within view of the prince and my sister. He wrapped a hand around my throat loosely to keep me in place.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother," Zuko said.

"Go jump in the river!" Katara replied. She glanced at me. "What about my sister? Are you going to hurt her again?"

He angrily slammed his hand onto the tree trunk by her head, making her jump and turn her head away in fear of being hit. "I already told you what happened!" Zuko sighed and moved back, away from her. He held a reasonable tone with his next words. "Try to understand, I need to capture the Avatar to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost."

By now, Zuko was standing behind the small tree, leaning around it with his face dangerously close to hers. He held our mother's necklace to Katara's neck, making her gasp.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?" Katara asked in an accusing tone.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering," Zuko replied. "Tell me where he is."

"No!"

The pirate captain stepped forward as Zuko came away from Katara. "Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!" he shouted.

From his belt, Zuko brought out the scroll and made a fire in his hand beneath it. "I wonder how much money this is worth?" The pirates gasped, some crying _no!_ I was pushed to the ground by the one holding me before a soldier helped me up. "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

The pirate captain replied sullenly, "Fine." One by one, the pirate all left to search the nearby woods.

Once they were gone, Zuko came over to me, looking me over. "What are you doing here? Go back to the ship!" he ordered, pointing to the cutter ship behind me.

I looked into his eyes, my own narrowing slightly. "I'm sorry, Prince Zuko. But I can't do that," I replied, shocking him.

"And why not?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Prince Zuko, that's my sister you have tied up over there. I have to make sure you don't make any rash decisions."

The prince leaned closer until his mouth was right by my ear. "Please, Ki. Go back to the ship. It's not safe for you right now."

"I know."

"Then go back."

"But it's not safe for you either." He leaned away from me to look at my face. "I told you that I didn't trust these pirates, yet you made a deal with them. They could turn on you and hurt you."

"You could get hurt." I shook my head. "Go back." I could tell he was becoming agitated, but I shook my head again. "Damn it, Ki. Go back to the ship. _Now,_ " he hissed.

Just then, the pirates came back with two boys tied up. Once was the young monk with arrow tattoos. The other was Sokka. Upon seeing each other, Sokka attempted to get away from the pirates and I attempted to pass Zuko and go to him. Zuko caught my shoulder and yanked me back, his anger with me clear as he handed me over to a guard.

Looking at the tied up boys, Zuko held the scroll in his hand and said, "Nice work." He sent a glare to me and whispered, "I'll deal with you later."

"Aang, this is all my fault," Katara said, hanging her head.

"No, Katara, it isn't," the boy replied.

Iroh spoke up. "Yeh, it kind of is."

"Give me the boy," Zuko said to the pirates.

"You give us the scroll," the pirate captain replied.

My brother and his big mouth made the situation worse. "You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!?"

Zuko, already angry from my refusal to disobey him, pointed to my brother and shouted, "Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other."

The pirate captain looked at Aang. "Your friend is the Avatar?" he questioned.

"Sure is," said Sokka, "and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth..." said the Avatar.

My brother sent the pirates a sweet look and shrugged. "I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!"

After a moment, the pirate captain points to the prince. "Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid." He looked over at me. "But since we helped you find him, you should honor your part of the bargain."

A worried glance was sent my way by Zuko. _What did he do?_

"Give us the girl." I froze, as did Sokka and Katara. Zuko clenched his fists in anger.

 _Did he tell them that he'd give me to them if they helped him catch the Avatar?_


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

 _Why? Why did he do that?_

I sat quietly, my body frozen in shock. The prince wasn't in the room, but I waited for him to arrive, anger slowly replacing all other feelings. After admitting he was my best friend, he makes a deal where I'm the consolation.

 ** _~Flashback~_**  
 _"You said you would," the pirate captain taunted Zuko._

"You did _**what**_ _?!" shouted Sokka, glaring at Zuko. "You bargained my sister for a twelve-year-old boy?!"_

" _Shut up!" one of the pirates yelled, kicking the back of Sokka's knee to make him fall forward._

 _Zuko turned and nodded to the guard holding me, mentally telling him something. The guard quickly picked me up and ran from the scene. I could hear Sokka and Katara shout for me, but I was carried away, not being able to look back. By the time he stopped, I could just barely hear the voices and fighting going on between pirates and Firebenders._

 _"You're safe now, Miss Kiara," the guard said. He set me on my feet by a tree and looked around cautiously. He seemed on edge. "Prince Zuko will be fine. Once this is over, we'll all go back to the ship and it'll be normal."_

 _"What did the pirate captain mean by that?" I questioned. He looked down at me. "Did Prince Zuko actually make a deal like that? Me for the Avatar?"_

 _"I'm not at liberty to discuss that. Prince Zuko made me swear. I was ordered to take you away if the captain brought it up."_

 _"But the prince made the deal?"_

 _"I think it's best if you talk to him about that."_

 _I narrowed my eyes, looking at a thin tree to my right. "Trust me, I intend to."_

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

Now, here I was, waiting on the prince. I was going to get the truth out of him. I didn't care if he blew up at me. He could hit me or burn me, but making that kind of deal with a greasy no-good pirate that sent me bad vibes, just for the sake of his honor, and after I told him that he was _my best friend_ , I was beyond furious with him. Angrily sighing, I stood and began pacing, eventually groaning and throwing a nearby book at the wall. It hit just beside the door as it opened.

And in walked the devil. I glared at him. He said nothing. It was silent between us, until he walked toward me and spoke.

"Kiara, I-" I cut him off, which was probably not a smart thing to do considering his short temper. He stopped walking and just stared at me.

"I don't want to hear an excuse. Tell me the truth. Why did you make that deal?" I demanded. He looked away from me. "Because of your honor? You really want your father's approval that much that you'd bargain someone you call your best friend? What the hell is wrong with you?"

He suddenly snapped his head up, his eyes angry. "You want to know why?" he asked, his voice dripping with venom as he stepped toward me slowly and dangerously. "I made the deal because it was the only way to find that boy. Do you think that I suggested giving you to him? No! He did! And do you want to know what else he told me?" My back was to the wall now, Zuko towering over me. "He told me that if I _didn't_ agree, he would have his assassins kill you." My eyes widened in shock. "I had no intentions of handing you over to him. I only made the deal to save _you_."

"But why would he even bring it up?" I asked after a quiet moment, letting the information sink in. "It's not like I'm important."

"Why is Zhao so set on having you?" he retaliated. "Do you really not know? Any man would try and take you. You're obedient until you get angry. Other than the scar on your back, you're flawless. And you're young. Older men like the pirate captain and Zhao like that." I shuddered at the thought. "I'm being completely truthful with you right now. This is the exact reason why I'm scared to go back to the Fire Nation when I catch the Avatar. My father takes what he wants, and I'm afraid he'll want you."

"But-"

"I've never said this before, but it's always been a thought when it comes down to these types of things..."

"What?"

"You're mine, Kiara. You belong to me. And I won't hesitate to take down anyone who tries to take you away." Zuko's gold eyes were no longer angry, but deathly serious when he said this.

I couldn't help the fact that my eyes filled with tears, making my sight of him go blurry until I finally closed them and felt the tears roll down my cheeks. Another thing I couldn't help was hugging him. I think he was startled, but I couldn't see him to know. After a second of shock, Zuko finally wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head, one hand stroking my hair.

"Thank you," I whispered.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

It was a rather sunny day and I should have been enjoying the fresh air, but I was in the kitchen with the cook, a cloth covering my nose and mouth just in case I started coughing again. I'd been getting sick the past two days, but I made sure to keep my hands clean so I could do my job. When I gave two short coughs, the cook shot me a worried glance.

"Miss Kiara, I can make lunch on my own today," he said softly. "You don't need to keep working in your condition."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. My hands are clean, and I promise, I won't cough on the food."

He nodded, but still looked a little worried. We continued preparing lunch and I made my rounds after it was finished, delivering food to the crew members. All of them thanked me as usual and most asked if I was okay to be working. To that, I answered that I was fine. A little bit of a cold wasn't going to keep me from doing what needed to be done. But as I walked away from a group of soldiers, I caught the end of their conversation.

"Maybe she can talk some sense into him. She's the only one he'll listen to," one guard said.

Another replied, "Yeah, but he's having her work while she's sick. If he's doing that, what make you think he'll change his mind about our safety when there's a storm coming?"

Zuko said their safety doesn't matter? Of course it does! If the crew wasn't safe and working, the past two and a half years wouldn't have been possible. Although, Zuko still hasn't captured the Avatar, but we're closer now than ever.

Either way, I'd talk to him for them. I nodded to myself before coughing a couple times and going toward the prince's room. He was facing the wall, his shirt off, breathing deeply. Meditating as usual.

I sighed quietly and began making the bed. When I was finished with that, I spoke. "Prince Zuko, there's going to be a storm today," I said.

He hummed in response, acknowledging me.

"For the safety of everyone on the ship, shouldn't we dock somewhere?"

His sigh was an annoyed one. "You too? I already told Jee and my uncle that we're not stopping anywhere anytime soon. If there's a storm, we're riding it out. The Avatar is more important than some stupid storm."

I gaped at him in disbelief. "What about your men?"

"What about them?"

"They could be injured or killed if the storm is big enough."

"I said no."

"You're being unreasonable."

His eyes snapped open and he shot me a look. The candles went out. "Unreasonable?" I nodded, staring at him. "My main goal right now is to capture the Avatar, not to keep those men safe."

"So you're telling me that anyone on the ship could die and you wouldn't care? They're just disposable to you?" I questioned. Without hesitation, he nodded. "Even your uncle? Or me?"

"Don't do that."

"You're the one who agreed to that."

"Kiara." His voice was angry.

"Prince Zuko, I hope you have a nice time keeping yourself company tonight. Because the way you're acting right now is not the person I want to be around. I'm sleeping in my room." I started to leave, spinning on my heel and walking to the door. But his hand on my wrist stopped me.

I was spun back around to face him as he towered over me. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work," he said lowly.

"And what exactly am I doing? Trying to talk some sense into you? Trying to convince you that the safety of thirty men is worth more than the honor of a stubborn teenage prince? Because, believe it or not, it is."

"You're guilt tripping me."

"And once again, you're behaving like _him_. Two and half years ago, you were banished for defending soldiers of the Fire Nation because your father placed them on the front lines and said they were expendable. That's pretty much what you're doing now, Prince Zuko." I snatched my arm away from him. "Goodnight." And I walked out of his room and to my own.

~~~~~  
 _ **Zuko:**_  
She was right. I remembered that night at the war meeting. I remembered which division was put on the front lines. The 41st. I remembered that they were all new recruits and how angry I was that those old generals could just place them there like that.

 _ **~Flashback~**_  
 _A horrified look crossed my face as I looked at my opponent. It wasn't the general I had spoken against in the meeting, but my own father. I wasn't going to fight him..._

I tried begging. "Please, Father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"

But he continued advancing toward me. "You will fight for your honor, " he declared.

No. I fell to my knees in front of him, my head down as tears streamed down my face. "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"

"I won't fight you."

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."

I felt the heat of the fire after I looked up. But I didn't expect to feel the pressure of another body in front of my own as the flame was shot, both me and the other person screaming in pain before completely passing out. Who had come between me and that fireball?

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

 _ **Meanwhile, with Iroh~  
3rd Person POV:**_  
General Iroh sat with fifteen of the crew members, one of them being Lieutenant Jee, telling Zuko's story from that fateful day. He had already explained that the prince's opponent was his own father, and was just getting to the part where the Fire Lord struck him.

"I looked away," said Iroh, "But not before Kiara escaped the grasp of two grown men and landed herself between my nephew and brother."

"Miss Kiara was there as well?" one of the men gasped. Iroh nodded. "Is that why she was banished with him?"

"Yes, because she interrupted the Fire Lord's lesson on respect. But if she hadn't done that, Prince Zuko could have been killed. His whole face could have been scarred," the retired general explained.

Lieutenant Jee spoke. "I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident..." he trailed off.

"It was no accident. After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness, and that Kiara had disrespected him as well," Iroh said. "As punishment, they were both banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could Zuko return with his honor."

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal."

"Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope."

"Not to mention Miss Kiara's here too," said another guard. "She seems to keep him stabilized."

Iroh nodded. "If it weren't for her, we'd probably all be gone by now. Zuko would have given up ages ago."

"So what's her story?" Jee asked.

"When the Fire Nation was rounding up Waterbenders from the Southern Tribe, Kiara and her mother were both captured. Her mother was a Waterbender, but Kiara isn't. Kiara was taken simply because she was the prince's age and Fire Lord Azulan believed Zuko needed a servant. Both of them were five. Nearly two years after being captured, Kiara was finally given to Zuko as a birthday present. But as anyone can see, the two are more than just servant and master. They're best friends."

"But they argue almost all the time," a third guard complained.

Iroh nodded his head. "That's because Zuko's stubborn and Kiara has to fight with him to get her point across. Eventually, he realizes that she's right. That girl may not be able to bend the elements, but she can bend his mind."

All of the guards nodded in agreement.

~~~~~  
 ** _Zuko:_**  
After arguing with Kiara, I went out to get some fresh air. Dark clouds rolled overhead, and then it began pouring. The ship rocked against the waves. Lieutenant Jee was next to me, struggling just as much as I was to stay upright while on the main deck. A bolt of lightning suddenly struck the ship, but I didn't see where it hit.

"Where were we hit?" I asked Jee.

"I don't know!" he called back.

Uncle, who stood next to up, pointed upward and shouted, "Look!"

On the bridge tower, a crewman was hanging from some of the rigging, struggling to keep his grip. "The helmsman!" I exclaimed. I raced for the external ladder of the tower that led to the bridge area, Jee right on my heels. Working together, Jee and I caught the helmsman before he could fall to his death. When I looked down to him, I looked past him to the deck and saw Kiara. She had a small smile on her face, obviously approving of my actions.

Carefully, the three of us made our way down to the deck. When I looked to the sky again, I saw the Avatar's bison flying above us.

"What do you want to do, sir?" asked Jee respectfully.

I paused to consider. "Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety," I said.

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm," Uncle informed.

I nodded and gave instructions to the crew. Before too long, our course was changed and we were in the middle of the storm where it was calmer and simply drizzling rain. I looked at my uncle and sighed. "Uncle, I am sorry," I said.

Uncle smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Your apology is accepted."

He released me and I turned to the girl who stood silently by my side. "Ki..."

"I know. But in the end, you did the right thing," she said with a small smile. "I knew I could talk some sense into you."

I rolled my eyes playfully, looking away, and pushed her. "Hey, watch it," I warned. When she didn't answer, I looked back at her. Her tan skin was pale and her eyes were droopy. Even though we were on a ship, she was swaying much more than she should have been, and that worried me. "Ki, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

But she wasn't fine. Before I could say anything, her legs gave out and she collapsed to the deck. Luckily, I stopped her fall before she hit her head. But she was out cold. Completely unconscious. And she had a fever that was close to my normal temperature and nowhere near her normal.

"Kiara?" I called, trying to wake her up. "Someone get the medic!"


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

 _ **Zuko:**_

 _"Kiara?" I called, trying to wake her up. "Someone get the medic!"_

 _I quickly scooped her up into my arms and ran to the infirmary. The medic wasn't in there, but I laid her down gently on the cot, waiting for the man to arrive. When he finally did, the first thing he checked was her temperature while I stood to the side, watching her. Until he spoke._

 _"Prince Zuko, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said politely._

 _I, however, didn't understand. "Why? What's wrong with her?" I asked._

 _"I can't know the answer to that question until I can examine her. Her temperature is high, and her breathing is irregular. Her temperature in the same room as yours makes it difficult to differentiate. I'm very sorry, Prince Zuko, but you'll have to leave the room at least. If it makes your feel better, the door can stay open."_

 _I nodded, slowly leaving to stand outside._

 _~~~~~_  
Three days. Kiara's been sick for three days. She has been staying in her own room since the day she collapsed, and she hasn't woken up yet. She hasn't eaten anything in those three days. And I hear the crew talking about it.

"Miss Kiara still hasn't woken up."

"Prince Zuko checks on her every day. He must be really worried about her."

It's true. I did check on her every day. Her fever was slowly going down, but why hadn't she woken up yet? Every member of the crew has been worried about her, wondering if she would wake soon. They all wanted her to wake up. But I was different. I _needed_ her to wake up.

To keep myself occupied, I was working up a plan with Lieutenant Jee. At the moment, we were both leaning over a map while he spoke to me about what he knew about the Avatar's whereabouts.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm," Jee said. His finger pointed to our location at the northwest extremity of the Earth Kingdom, close to the eastern most extremity of the northern air nomad lands. "But, if we continue heading northeast-" His sentence was cut short as the light coming in from the window was blocked by a large shadow.

Another Fire Navy ship.

"What do they want?" I asked no one in particular.

Uncle, who sat with a crew member, playing Pai Sho, spoke up. "Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!" he said hopefully.

I rolled my eyes slightly. Kiara would've smiled at that. But my attention was on the men boarding my ship from the larger one. Before long, a herald stood before me with a 'wanted' poster of the Avatar. "The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance," said the herald, lowering the poster. "All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

That bastard's an admiral now?

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!" Uncle exclaimed while making a move on the Pai Sho board.

My reply to the herald was sullen. "I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass."

The herald looked around, as if he was searching for something. "Your servant he's told me about is nowhere to be found, I see."

"She is none of your concern, nor Admiral Zhao's. Now let us pass."

He was trying my patience. Why was Zhao so set on Kiara? She was nothing to him. But if he got his hands on her, who knows what he would do? I thought he'd for sure be married. Then again, who would marry that creep? Especially when he's after a sixteen-year-old girl. That was just sick. Sure, Kiara was beautiful inside and out... _Wait, did I just say that?_ It didn't matter. Kiara was my best friend, and no matter how hard I tried to get it out of my head, she was my property.

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area."

"Off my ship!"

As the herald and his two guards left, I sighed angrily and Uncle was spouting something about how my men would win should they play against him again. I knew he would convince them one way or another. So I left.

Where did I go? That's simple. I went to Kiara's room. Normally, she'd give me some kind of advice, and that would turn into an argument, which would result in her leaving, and I would realize she was right. But as I walked into her room, I sighed again. She was still unconscious.

"Kiara, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to wake up now," I whispered while sitting beside her bed. I spent an hour and a half like that. Just talking to someone who could possibly not hear a word I said. But she was the person who listened. I vented to her and she didn't judge me unless I was being 'unreasonable,' as she called it. I always thought that I was completely reasonable and doing the right thing, but as she reminded me on the day of the storm, my honor wasn't the most important thing.

When I left her room, I went straight to the foredeck to practice what my uncle taught me. After a while, I was beginning to sweat, and Uncle came out.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

With a sigh, I replied, "I don't care what they do," and looked out to sea.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao."

 _He sounds like Kiara. She's always so optimistic._ I looked at him, showing more emotion than I had since Kiara collapsed. "How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar." I looked back to the water, placing my hands on the metal rail. "My honor, my throne, my country. I'm about to lose them all."

Uncle placed a hand on my shoulder, and I slumped forward in defeat. "Zuko, even if that does happen, you will still be my nephew. I could care less about the rest of it." I squeezed my eyes shut at his words, feeling my eyes sting for the first time since I was banished. "I'm sure Kiara will stay by your side as well."

That was true. When she had first met Zhao formally and I told her to run if anything happened, she said she would come back. She told me she trusted me. Ki had taken four years to warm up to me. We were eleven when we finally declared our friendship toward each other. Azula had witnessed that moment and Father was furious when he found out. I was forced to lock her away for a week until he was convinced I had learned my lesson and she had learned her place as my servant. Our friendship was kept secret from my family and the guards from that moment on. Only Uncle knew.

While my uncle spoke to me, a voice began calling for me, and I spun around to see the medic coming toward me. His face was one of shock and relief.

"Prince Zuko!" he exclaimed. "It's Miss Kiara." I stiffened. "She's- She's awake."

And I was gone. Many of the crew looked at me as if I were possessed or something, but I had to confirm it. Upon entering her room, I was met with the sight of her sitting up in her bed. The cook was spoon-feeding her some soup while he sat beside her.

"Kiara..." was my weak attempt at speaking to her. I was relieved.

As I came closer to her, the cook stood and exited the room, closing the door. I don't know what came over me, but seeing her awake after so long, I dropped to my knees beside the bed and just looked at her, my mouth slightly open.

"Prince Zuko, you're going to catch flies," she giggled. She lifted her hand and pushed my chin upward to close my mouth. She soon became flustered with my staring. "Stop staring at me. It's creeping me out."

"You're awake." I said it so quietly, I wasn't sure she heard me.

"What happened? How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"You collapsed the day of the storm," I replied. "It's been three days."

Her eyes widened. "Three days? I have so much work to do! I'm so sorry!" She began apologizing, and threw the blanket from her legs, beginning to get up. But I pushed her back down. "What are you doing, Prince Zuko? I have to help the cook, and do laundry, and clean the rooms."

I shook my head. "Kiara, this is an order. You're not going to work until the medic decides you're completely recovered."

"But-"

"No 'but's. Do as you're told."

Kiara simply huffed and crossed her arms, pouting at me. And it made me chuckle. Cute. _Wait, what?_

 _ **Kiara:**_  
After talking for a bit, Zuko left, saying he had some important things to do. The medic came back in for one last check up before he retired for the night, and then Iroh visited me. The gentle man was smiling ear to ear when he saw me. And I smiled back, happy to see him as well.

"How are you feeling, Kiara?" Iroh asked.

"I'm feeling fine, Iroh," I replied with a small smile. But then it fell as I asked him a question that had been bothering me since I saw the relief in Zuko's eyes. "Please, Iroh, I have to know..." He waited for me to continue. "Was Prince Zuko worried?"

"He was. He visited you frequently every day. Some of Zhao's men boarded the ship today and demanded information about the Avatar. That, along with you being sick, upset him greatly. He spent over an hour in here, just talking to you."

I was shocked. I hadn't expected the prince to be so worried about me. "Where is he now? I have to apologize."

"He's nowhere on the ship. Why do you need to apologize to him?"

"Because I made him worry. I thought it was just a small cold. I didn't know it would make me become unconscious for three days." To say the least, I was distressed. "Do you know where he went?"

Iroh shook his head. He then told me that it was music night, the first one we would ever have, and he wanted me to sing. I politely refused, saying that I would next time. With his help, I left my room and went onto the deck, enjoying the music made my the crew, and the surprisingly beautiful love song that Lieutenant Jee sang. As the night came to a close, I made my way to Zuko's room to wait for him.

Before long, the prince entered, looking tired. He looked surprised when he saw me sitting on the bed. "Kiara, I thought I told you-"

"I know. But I have to apologize," I said before he could finish, and stood.

"For what?" Zuko sounded genuinely confused.

"For making you worry. I should have rested when I was told to. Instead, I overworked myself and collapsed, making you worry for three days. For that, I'm sorry," I explained.

I looked down at my feet, bowing slightly in apology. "Don't do that, Ki," he said. I heard him step closer to me. "Don't act like I'm him. Don't bow to me, and don't apologize for something you had no control over." He grasped my chin, making me look up at him. "Yes, I was worried, but it's because you're my friend."

Suddenly, his arms were around me, pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around his torso, hearing a hiss of pain that made me let go quickly and escape his hold. Before he could say anything, I had turned him around and pressed a hand to his back, and another hiss escaped him.

"Prince Zuko, where were you?" I questioned.


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Prince Zuko didn't tell me where he was that night, and I didn't ask more than once when he told me to drop the subject. He had sent me back to my room to rest. I ended up falling asleep faster than I thought I would.

A week and a half later, I was sitting with the prince and his uncle, enjoying a bit of peace and reading a book. We were in the dining room, and I was feeling back to my usual self, but Zuko still declared that my work load would be lightened so I wouldn't collapse again. I was sure that I wouldn't, but when he gives an order, I can't really go against it. As I turned the page, I saw Zuko raise his cup to take a drink from the corner of my eye. But there was a sudden shock, rocking the ship and splashing the tea on his face.

"Prince Zuko!" I gasped, desperately fanning the page in my book to dry the liquid that had splashed over.

"It wasn't me!" he exclaimed after wiping his face. He stood and left the table, making angry noises which let me know that whoever caused the ship to rock like that was in for it. I got up and followed him, along with Iroh, and came to find a dark haired woman had boarded the ship, riding a massive beast.

"Get back!" the woman shouted as her animal sniffed the air. "We're after a stowaway."

Zuko stepped forward. "There are no stowaways on my ship," he said, eyes narrowing.

Before anyone else could say anything, the monster ripped out a huge chunk of deck plating and hurled it to the left. I had been grabbed and pulled away from this happening, and where I had been standing was where the metal plating landed. When I looked, I found it was Lieutenant Jee who pulled me out of the way, and I quickly thanked him before turning back to the scene on the ship. A grown man, around his mid-thirties, came crawling from the hole in the deck, whimpering. It wasn't long before the monster whipped its tongue out and hit the back of the man's neck, causing him to fall to the deck, frozen.

"He's paralyzed," Zuko and I said at the same time, dumbfounded.

The woman, now off of the beast, picked the man up with ease. "Only temporarily. The toxins'll wear off in about an hour. But by then, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money." She was a bounty hunter.

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked.

The woman got back into the saddle and pet the monster as she spoke. "My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away."

"Well, I'm impressed," Iroh said. The woman then snapped her whip and the beast took off. "Very impressed."

~~~~~  
It was now afternoon, and Zuko's been contemplating something all day. He wouldn't tell me what, though, so I didn't know how to help him. Suddenly, he stopped pacing and went to his desk, opening the top left drawer and pulling something out. When he looked at me, I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Kiara, stay on the ship. If you leave, I'll have no choice but to lock you up," he said. I gave him a confused look. "If that monster can trace the smell of a stowaway onto the ship, it can trace the smell of your sister."

"You're going after her?"

"I'm going after the Avatar. She's traveling with him, and this is the only thing I have." Zuko showed me what was in his hand. It was the necklace that he'd picked up so long ago.

"Why can't I go?" I questioned.

"Because I said so. I don't know where that woman went, but judging by her appearance and her job, it's not a good place. She's probably at a bar or something, and I don't want you there," he explained.

"But it's my family, Prince Zuko."

"I understand that. If you were to go, I'd have to keep an eye on you. I'd have to make sure nobody touches you or looks at you like they wanted to touch you. It would be a struggle to keep you safe, and I have to focus on this."

I huffed. "Fine. Just..." I stood up and went to him. "Just don't hurt them. Sokka's going to make you angry, and Katara will probably ask where I'm at. They'll try and provoke you because of what happened. Don't hurt them, please. They're the only family I have left."

Zuko nodded. "I know. I'll try and control myself."

"Thank you." With that said, Zuko turned away from me and began to leave the room. "And please be careful. We don't know who this woman is or what she's capable of."

"I'll be fine, Ki," he said. And he left.

~~~~~  
 _ **Zuko:**_  
Kiara's worry made me feel warm inside. Well, warmer. I knew that she cared about my safety, but she'd never told me to be careful before. I guess it was because I was going to go find a stranger and make a deal with them to find the Avatar.

I hadn't planned on telling her where I was going, but I felt like she needed to know since it was her sister's necklace that would lead me to where I wanted. I knew she wouldn't be happy about staying on the ship. But I was glad she accepted and chose to obey.

It was taking a long time to find Kiara's sister and the Avatar. How far had they traveled? This beast was sniffing the air in a village at the base of a volcano, a huge wall of rock surrounding it. I felt like the woman in front of me was stalling.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked, annoyed. This woman's attitude just irked me.

"Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here," she replied.

I grabbed the necklace from her hand. "We have no time for this!" And I got down from the animal, showing it the necklace again. But its tongue zapped out and I narrowly missed getting paralyzed. "Hey, watch it!"

Uncle laughed. Yes, he was along for the ride as well. Honestly, I would have liked him to stay on the ship with Kiara. I know my men are trustworthy, but I don't know how they treat her when I'm gone. I had actually never thought to ask her. Did she feel safe with them? Had they harmed her in any way before? Or tried to touch her? The last thought caused me to clench my fists.

"Hey, hot head, get on. We have to go," the woman said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I got back on the beast, and she snapped her whip, causing it to take off again. "What's got you so moody?" she questioned.

"It's none of your business," I snapped.

She suddenly stopped the animal. "Look, if I'm helping you find your girlfriend, the least you can do is not get mad at me."

"She's not my girlfriend!" I exclaimed once again.

"What about the girl on the ship? I saw the way you looked at her."

"She's my servant." My voice was low.

"But you want something more." I was silent. "Come on, hot head, admit it. You like her." I glared at her as she looked at me. "No, it's more than that. You-"

"Can we just go now?"

"Fine, fine." And we were off again.

I couldn't like Kiara. She was my servant, my friend. If I felt that toward her, wouldn't I have figured it out by now? No. What am I saying? I can't feel that toward her. Not with the plan I had when Father accepted me back into the Fire Nation. When I captured the Avatar and Father accepted me, I would take Kiara home, where she belonged. She would no longer be my servant, or my friend.

 _She would be a memory._

Before I knew it, we had found Kiara's siblings. The woman, June, smirked back at me. "So this is your girlfriend," she stated as I hopped down and approached them. "No wonder she left. She's way to pretty for you."

I ignored her. "Where is he? Where's the Avatar?" I demanded.

The boy, I remembered as Sokka, gave me a defiant look. "Where is my sister?" he spat. "Did you get tired of hitting her? Or did you actually hand her over to those greasy pirates?"

Kiara was right. I clenched my fists to keep from lashing out on him. "I asked you first."

"We split up! He's long gone."

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid." He grabbed his sister's arm. "Run!"

Both of them ran, but the beast's tongue paralyzed them before they could get very far. "What are we supposed to do now?" I asked June.

"It's seeking a different scent - perhaps something that the Avatar held," she answered. It was a scroll that fell from the boy's backpack. After loading the pair up and onto the beast, we set out again, backtracking to the abbey we had just been at.

"What's it doing? It's just going around in a circle!" I yelled.

All of us were thrown to the ground when the monster suddenly jumped up to snap at something. The Avatar. I saw him as I got back to my feet and the girl shouted his name.

The battle went by so quickly, I'm not completely sure what happened. I know had been paralyzed by the monster, but I wasn't sure how I got back to the ship. Or how I ended up standing in the doorway to my quarters. But I shook it off and went to the bed, finding a pair of sleep pants neatly folded on my pillow.

 _Kiara..._ A small smile made its way to my face as I glanced at her sleeping form. She was facing my side of the bed, some of her hair falling into her face. She had so much of it, only trimming it now and then. Mother had loved her hair, always braiding it and having Kiara dress up in a fancy outfit sometimes. She had loved Kiara, and I knew she would have supported our friendship.

I quickly changed into the sleep pants and climbed under the thin cover, facing the girl in my bed. Careful to not wake her up, I moved the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. In the dim light from the candle she'd left lit, I could see part of her scar.

She was always self-conscious about it and didn't want anyone to know it was there. So she wore clothes that covered all of her back. Would her siblings still hate me if they knew my father had hurt her long before I had? Or would they blame me for that too?

I sighed and Kiara moved closer to me, most likely moving toward the warmth that I emitted. Using my bending, I put the candle out and wrapped my arms around her, thinking. I had gotten used to the feeling of her being in my arms at night.

I just didn't know what would happen when we got closer to capturing the Avatar. I knew he was headed to the North Pole, so that's where I instructed the helmsman to go. With the plan of her being just a memory after I regained my throne, what would it be like without her? I wasn't ready for that just yet.

So I had to remember the feeling before then. I had to memorize it. I didn't want to bring her back to the Fire Nation only to have Father take her away from me. I wanted her to be a free citizen in her own country. That's where she belonged.


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

 _ **Kiara:**_  
Zuko sat before me with a determined look on his face. I was finally teaching him to play Pai Sho, and he was getting more and more frustrated each time I corrected his movements. It actually made me laugh. He was so focused on winning against me, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look up when the door opened, but I did, and I saw Iroh poke his head through.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the sumki horn," Zuko said, knowing it was his uncle somehow. He reached forward while looking at me to grab a piece and move it. But he retracted his hand when I shook my head.

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem," Iroh said, making my head snap up.

The door opened wider to reveal Commander Zhao, and my face went white. Something about him just scared me. He smirked when he saw me, then he spoke. "I'm taking your crew."

"What?!" Zuko asked, turning around finally.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole," Zhao explained.

"But you can't just-" I started, only to be cut off.

Zhao glared at me. "I already have. Control your servant, Prince Zuko, before I take her too. She's got a mouth on her."

"You'll do no such thing," Zuko defended, standing up. He looked at Iroh. "Uncle, is that true?"

Iroh's face contorted to one of sadness. "I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone." The man hid his face with his arm. "Even the cook!"

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again." Zuko charged at him in anger, but Iroh prevented him from tackling Zhao. Said man had walked over to the wall to inspect the broadswords that were for decoration. He took one down to examine it closer, then began swinging it like he was practicing. "I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko."

"I'm not," Zuko replied. "They're antiques. Just decorative."

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked.

"Just rumors. I don't think he's real," said Iroh.

"He's real all right. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation." Zhao handed the sword to Iroh. "But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon." He moved to leave the room. "General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind." And he closed the door behind him.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding at that point. Why did Zhao have that effect on me? I was terrified of him, but if he said something that I didn't agree with, I spat an answer at him. I just hoped that what he said in the Fire Temple wouldn't actually happened. I'd rather die than become his property.

~~~~~  
The next night, the crew was leaving. I bid my goodbyes, then made my way to Zuko's room, finding him laying on his bed. Not long after I entered, Iroh stuck his head in, much like the night before.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels," Iroh said.

"Good riddance to those traitors," Zuko said bitterly.

Iroh looked at me and I nodded. He had asked me earlier to take a walk with him, and now he was going to ask Zuko. "It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me and Kiara? It would clear your head." The old man's smile faded as Zuko refused to respond. "Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy."

I gave one last glance at Zuko before following Iroh from the room. Before long, we were walking ashore and discussing Zuko's frustration at Pai Sho. And we were laughing. It was all fun and games until there was a loud explosion behind us. Both of us spun around as another explosion sounded.

It was the ship. My face fell and my eyes went wide, filling with tears.

"Zuko!" Iroh and I shouted at the same moment. We began running back to the ship as it was burning. The edge of the dock was as far as I could go because of the heat. Debris was still falling as Iroh approached the ship and I fell to my knees.

Was he really gone?


	20. Chapter 19

The medic was busy applying some soothing ointment to my arm while Iroh spoke with Zhao. Luckily, it was the medic I knew and trusted. He was applying ointment because I had tried to go closer to the ship, only to have a piece of burning debris fly my way, scraping against my left arm, cutting and burning me.  
Lieutenant Jee was also in the room, asking me about what happened to the ship. But I was too distraught to come up with a coherent sentence. My best friend was just killed in front of me. The thought made me give a choked sob, covering my face in my hands.  
"Miss Kiara," Lieutenant Jee began, "I know it hurts, but you need to let it out. What happened? Did you see anything? The ship couldn't have exploded on its own. Everything was in perfect shape, and there were no faults with any equipment or engines."  
"I- I didn't see anything." A thought came to me. "But Z-Zhao wanted Prince Zuko o-out of the way..."  
"You think it was Admiral Zhao?" Jee questioned. I nodded, looking up at him. "That makes no sense. He was here all night."  
"He could've hired somebody, Lieutenant!" I exclaimed, hopping down from the examination table. "It makes absolute sense. The _Admiral_ wanted Prince Zuko out of the way so he could capture the Avatar. The only way he'd be able to get him is to kill Prince Zuko!"  
"Alright, Miss Kiara, calm down," Jee said. He grabbed my shoulders gently and made me take a deep breath. But my breathing was shaky, and before I knew it, I was crying again. "I know, I know..." Comfortingly, he rubbed my back, allowing me to cry.  
"Zhao's g-going to hurt m-me," I stuttered.  
"What are you talking about?" the medic asked. Why had I still not learned this man's name? "What do you mean he's going to hurt you?"  
"That's another r-reason he wanted the prince out. A-at the Agni Kai, he s-said winner gets the g-girl, meaning me. T-then at the Fire Temple, h-he told me I-I would be his... He's going to hurt me."  
"He's not going to hurt you, Miss Kiara. General Iroh wouldn't allow that," Jee stated. It made me feel a bit better knowing Iroh was going to be with me, but the thought of Zhao even touching me scared me to no end.  
The door burst open and five guards came in. They weren't from Zuko's ship. One of them grabbed my arms and led me from the room, while the other four held back the two men I called my acquaintances. I was led to a room on the other end of the large ship, practically being thrown in. Quickly, I got to my feet and tried to open the door after it had been closed.  
"Now, now, slave. Don't try and run from your new master," a sinister voice said behind me. Slowly, I turned to see Zhao, dressed in loose pants and a sleeveless tunic. He advanced toward me, an evil look in his eyes. "You're finally mine."  
"No!" I shouted as he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. "Let go!"  
"I don't think so. I'm going to show you what a real man does when he owns someone." He began pulling me toward the large bed on the opposite wall.  
"Prince Zuko was more of a man than you'll ever be!" I yelled at him.  
He stopped and faced me, glaring. "We'll see about that."  
I wasn't surprised at how strong this man was, but I was surprised at what he did. He threw me onto the bed, and I tried climbing off to get away from him, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. With Zhao straddling my waist, I didn't have much room to fight him, trying to get away. With one swift movement, I was on my stomach, Zhao practically sitting on my butt. I felt the heat on my back, then the coolness of air hitting my skin. He had burned my shirt. But he didn't stop there.  
I felt the heat of his flame against my skin, making me gasp in pain. And he wasn't satisfied with that. He tried harder.  
"Scream, girl!" he shouted. It was getting hotter, and I saw a blue light from the corner of my eye. It was that moment that the flame hit a nerve beneath my skin, and I screamed for the first time in my life. It made him stop. "That's more like it. I want to hear you scream until your voice gives out."  
"You're a sick bastard," I spat, trying to kick him off of me.  
"Keep talking and your punishment will be worse."  
"You'll pay for this."  
"You're about to pay for that smart mouth. I wonder what else it can do..."

 ** _Meanwhile, with Iroh~_**  
Iroh walked down a corridor in Zhao's ship, toward the direction a guard was coming from. Both stopped when they reached each other.  
"Our plan is working perfectly," Iroh said. "Zhao doesn't suspect a thing."  
The guard removed his mask to reveal the face of Prince Zuko. "You didn't have to do this."  
"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup!"  
"Thank you, Uncle."  
There was a sound in the corridor coming toward them. "Someone's coming!" Zuko replaced his mask. "Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours! Good luck!"  
As the old man began to walk away, Zuko grabbed his shoulder. "Please, Uncle, don't let him touch her."  
A scream sounded that could be heard among every member of the crew. Zuko's head snapped to the direction it came from. _Zhao made her scream..._ he thought. _She's never screamed before. What's he doing to her?_  
"Go. Say that I requested his presence," Iroh said. "Let her know you're here."  
Zuko nodded and set out. Iroh continued the way he was going, a slightly worried look on his face. He was worried about Kiara. What had Zhao done to make her scream? Surely he wouldn't... Iroh shook his head to get the thought out. Zhao was a sick man, but _that_? That was pure evil. Would Zhao stoop that low?

 _ **Zuko:**_  
I did as Uncle said and followed the source of the scream. On the other side of the door, Zhao was with her. Alone. I could hear his voice speaking to her.  
"Let's see what Zuko's done with you," he said.  
"No! Stop it!" Kiara shouted back. Her voice was frightened. "Don't touch me!"  
At that, I knocked on the door. There was a bit of shuffling before the door opened and Zhao looked at me, angry. I was glad he couldn't see my face behind the mask I wore. "What?!" he snapped.  
"General Iroh wishes to see you, sir," I said in a deeper voice to further disguise myself.  
"Fine, fine. Make sure she doesn't get out. I was just starting," he told me. He allowed me in the room and it took all I had to not kill him right then. She was curled up on the bed, her back exposed due to a ripped shirt, and part of her pants were also ripped.  
As soon as Zhao left, I went to her, touching her arm gently. She shot up and looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, quieter this time.  
I removed my helmet and allowed her to see my face. "It's me, Ki," I whispered.  
Her mouth fell open in shock, her eyes filling with tears. "Prince Zuko... You're alive?" she asked. I nodded. Suddenly, her arms were around my neck, pulling me against her. "I thought you were dead! Thank goodness!"  
"Hey, shh. It can't get out that I'm alive, okay?" She nodded. "I need you to do something for me, Ki."  
"What is it?" she asked, pulling away to look at me.  
"I need you to keep fighting. Fight him with everything you have. Don't let him have his way with you. I know what he was trying to do before I got here, and that can't happen. Promise me, Ki. Keep fighting."  
She looked me in the eyes as she nodded. "I will, Prince Zuko. Before he comes back, put your helmet back on. You can't be caught or he'll try to kill you again."  
"Try to get him to confess to having me assassinated, okay? I know it was him, and so do you, so have him confess."  
Kiara nodded again, hugging me a last time before handing me the helmet and pushing me away from her. I put the helmet on just in time because the door opened again and in walked Zhao. I stood at attention as he came closer, glaring at both me and Kiara.  
Kiara was good at acting. Her eyes were wide as he approached. But it could have been real terror in her eyes.  
"I told you to watch her, soldier," he spat at me. He turned to Ki. "Did he touch you in any way?" he demanded. She shook her head. "Get out! And take her to the brig."  
He grabbed Kiara's arm roughly and tossed her to me. She lost her balance and nearly fell, but I caught her in my arms. Quickly, I exited the room and closed the door. I sighed in relief, knowing he wouldn't touch her for a while longer.  
Gently, I led her to the infirmary. Upon seeing her torn and burned clothing, the medic gasped and immediately got to work. I was glad that my crew was here now, but they couldn't know I was alive either.  
"What happened, Miss Kiara?" the medic asked. I acted like I was standing guard at the door, my arms crossed as I waited for him to finish.  
"I told you he would hurt me," she said. "He was about to... But then this guy stepped in and stopped it. Thank you, sir." She bowed her head to me. I nodded in acknowledgement.  
When the medic was finished, I led Kiara to the brig, apologizing to her before putting her in one of the cells. She had a new shirt, and for that, I was thankful. I didn't want to leave her there, but I had to. She insisted that I go and gather information about the trip to the North Pole, such as how long she would have to endure being Zhao's pet until we escaped.  
And so I did that. I left and went to talk with other crew members, or listen in on their conversations about the voyage. I could only hope that everything was going to go according to my plan.


End file.
